Death's End
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: Death has been unleashed. The most powerful being, it will take everything everyone has to stop it. Love, sacrifice, hate, and betrayal. Death knows no limits. [anup]
1. Kana's Letter

***Full Summary: This is a Rurouni Kenshin, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, and InuYasha crossover.  
Long ago, a priestess was killed in a fight with a soul splitting demon. When she died, her soul was spilt into two, one side good, the other side evil. Each soul went to another dimension and became another person. When the person grew old and died, their soul split again and left for another dimension. As time went on and the soul kept splitting, the good side grew more powerful. But so did the evil side. Finally, the evil side awoke and started, with amazing power, destroying everything. Dimension after dimension was destroyed. A messenger from a dimension called Haven is sent to find the five most powerful being from the last twenty dimensions. And with their help, hopefully awake the only thing that can destroy this new horror called Death, Life (ya I know, a little long).  
  
***Authors Note: Hiya! Well, this is my. ::counts on fingers:: sixth story (not including other languages). For all of you that are fans of my second story, Kenshin's Revenge and Kaoru's Heart, will be very happy when they learn. THIS IS IT'S SEQUAL! Yep, so if you haven't read that story, you might want to in you want to understand the characters. Also this story has a. link with all of my other stories so you might want to read those first. Okay well enough talk lets read! ^_^  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Card Captor Sakura, or Rurouni Kenshin. I do own Shisha, Koroko, Kana, Maylo and some more people to come! So you can't sue! ^_^ _________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
Kana's Letter  
  
Koroko quickly jogged up the stairs leading to her family's shrine. Her deep blue eyes she had inherited from her mother scanned the area for her little sister, Kana.  
One year after Koroko was born, her mother, Kaoru, gave birth to her little sister Kana. She had been premature but with the local doctor's help, Megumi, she survived. Now Koroko was 15 and Kana 14.  
A letter clutched in her fingers, she reached the top of the shrine only to see a little hut off to the side. Next to it in a herb garden was a young woman, a little boy prancing around her.  
"Good morning Tsubame! Have you seen my sister?" Koroko asked the woman who turned and smiled when she saw her.  
"Oh hello Koroko. Sorry but I haven't seen your sister."  
"Oh okay. where's Yahiko? Maybe he's seen her."  
"Yahiko's working at the Akeabeko right now. If you're going to go see him, could you take Shinya with you. His father needs to start taking care of him more," Tsubame said chuckling.  
"Not what you expected?"  
"No, Yahiko is everything I dreamed of and more but sometimes."  
"Heh, I know. See ya later Tsubame. Come on Shinya, let's go see daddy!" Koroko said as she picked up the little boy who's spiky hair looked just like his fathers. She waved good-bye to Tsubame and headed back down the stairs and started downtown to the Ackebeko.  
  
When they reached the Akebeko, they found Koroko's father, Kenshin, chatting with the now young man Yahiko. Shinya jumped down from Koroko's shoulders and ran and sat on his fathers lap. Laughing, Koroko went and sat on Kenshin's lap.  
"Poppa, whatcha doing?" she asked in a baby like voice. Her father pushed her off his lap and she landed on the floor. He laughed as she turned around and frowned.  
"You're too big for me now Koroko."  
Koroko turned to Shinya who was laughing his head off and said, "No fair! Shinya can still sit on Yahiko's lap! Why can't I sit on yours?"  
"You're 15 Koroko! Why would you want to sit on my lap?"  
"I don't know." Koroko replied, puzzled. Then she remembered why she had even been looking for Yahiko.  
"Oh ya, Yahiko, Dad, have either of you seen Kana? She got a letter and Mom sent me to give it to her. But I can't seem to find her anywhere. Do you know where she is?"  
While Kenshin was perplexed, Yahiko answered her question simply, "I saw her with Megumi. Seems, unlike you, she wants to become a doctor. She was also visiting Tsubame for herbs the other day."  
"Kana at Sano's! Kana at Sano's!" Shinya cried happily.  
Koroko smiled and stood up, "Well, I guess I'll head over to the clinic." She turned to leave but Kenshin stopped her.  
"Koroko what do you want to be when you get older? You excel at martial arts and swordsmanship but what do you want to DO?"  
"You should know the answer to that Dad! I want to be a swordsman! I want to be able to protect my friends and family just like you, Yahiko, and Sano do!" and with that she turned around and left, saying hello to Ms. Tae before leaving. Yahiko and Kenshin watched her leave.  
"She's pure. Pure and innocent," Kenshin murmured.  
"Just like Kaoru, she can brighten anyone and has the biggest heart I've ever seen," agreed Yahiko.  
"Even though she was born after the fight with Ausklang, she's got a pure heart. she'll grow up to be a great warrior, even though she's a woman."  
  
'I'm never gonna find her!' Koroko thought as she pushed her way through the crowed street. Even though she had been living in Tokyo for her whole life, she still managed to get lost every now and then. Finally, she spotted the clinic.  
When she reached it, she saw Sano with his two kids Chihiro and Sento and Megumi in the background with Kana. Koroko quickly walked up but was tackled by Sento. She wasn't surprised. His father had trained him well and his name meaning combat fit him perfectly. Chihiro laughed and jumped on too and they both tried to keep Koroko pinned down. Megumi and Kana glanced over and each burst into laughter at the struggling girl. Sano stood up and walked over to her side, a fishbone sticking out of his mouth.  
He grinned, "What's wrong Koroko? Are these two stronger than you?" The two weren't strong, just heavy. And with them squirming all over her, she just had trouble getting up. But she, like her mother used to, thought up a quick remark.  
"What are you teaching these kids Sano? How to wrestle?" He laughed as he bent down and picked each of the kids up.  
"Aw, daddy. you're ruining our fun!" cried little Sento. He was a spit image of his father while Chihiro, who loved her father more than anything looked identical to her mother, Megumi. And, she was also very shy (other than when Koroko was around) so she didn't complain as her father set them down.  
"So what do you want?" Sano asked as he helped Koroko up.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I was looking for my sister. Yahiko told me he had seen her here." She got up and dusted herself off then walked over to her sister and good friend Megumi. But when she got closer, she was astonished at what she saw. She turned around and took a closer look at Sano who had followed her to his wife and he good friend's daughter. Sano noticed her usual smile fall and knew she had noticed it. Gray. Koroko looked at Kana who's head was bent. She had seen it too. Koroko looked at Megumi and Sano with sadness in her eyes.  
Sano sighed, "Don't look at us like that. It. we know." Gray had crept into their hair. Megumi's once pure black hair had several strips of gray running through it while Sano's spikes had a tinge of gray as well. Koroko knew they were getting old but she didn't know they were THAT old.  
"So Kana," Koroko said as she turned towards her sister. She hated the look Sano and Megumi were giving her, "You got a letter. Mom sent me to give it to ya."  
Even though Kana was one year younger than Koroko, she sometimes had a mind and the looks of someone much older. Unlike Koroko who had gotten her mother's deep blue eyes and their father's fiery red hair, Kana was the complete opposite. She was granted Kenshin's lavender eyes and Kaoru's beautiful black hair. And while Koroko let her hair grow out to her knees, Kana had her hair cut short against her face. She planned to become a doctor like Megumi and Tsubame (who had learned everything from Megumi a few years back). She did know her way around her mother's sword fighting style, the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, but had stopped there while her sister had even convinced Sano to teach her martial arts and both Yahiko and Kenshin to teach her just a little. Kana studied hard and thought before acting. Of course, like everything else, her sister was different. What was strange about Kana getting a letter was that she didn't know anybody outside of Tokyo. She had heard many stories about her parents friends in Kyoto but had never met them. Koroko had but was way too little to remember.  
"Who's it from?" she asked.  
"We didn't open it and it doesn't say on the front," Koroko said as she handed the letter to her sister.  
"Well go ahead and read it Kana!" Sano urged her as he rounded up the two pups and gave Sento to his mother and held his own little Chihiro. As Kana opened the letter, Chihiro curled up in her father's lap and her mother patted her head then Sento's. Kana scanned the letter herself and when she finished reading it, she gasped.  
"What's wrong?" asked Koroko at Kana's pale face.  
"Get Dad. and Yahiko, Tsubame, Mom, and call those people in Kyoto," she said as she tore the letter into many little pieces.  
"Why? What's wrong?" pushed Koroko.  
"Just get them. We've got a problem."  
  
About ten minutes later, Kenshin, Kaoru, Tsubame, Yahiko, Megumi, Sano, and Koroko surrounded a shaking Kana. Kaoru went forward and wrapped her arms around Kana's back like she did when she was little. Their friends from Kyoto, Misao, Aoshi, and a young girl they met before Koroko was born named Maylo had been mailed a letter and were on their way.  
"What's wrong Kana?" asked Kaoru.  
"Death. death is among us." she murmured.  
"What are you talking about Kana? Is someone going to die?" asked Tsubame.  
"No. death to all. death to all in the universe."  
  
A few days later, Miaso, Aoshi, and Maylo arrived. Miaso and Koroko became friends instantly even though Miaso was much older than the faint memories that Koroko had. Miaso and Aoshi had gotten married a few years after they went back to Kyoto and her parents had gone but Koroko was still to little and Kana had just been born.  
A few hours after they arrived Kana called everyone together except Maylo who Kana had taken a disliking to ever since she arrived. As they all gathered around, Kana made a small pit and lit a fire. She said they had to wait until sunset to start.  
"I need to go get Shinya," said Tsubame, standing up, "He gets very grouchy if he doesn't get either his dinner or enough sleep."  
"I wonder who he got that from," giggled Kaoru. Yahiko didn't seem to get it though.  
"I also have to feed Chihiro and Sento," added Megumi. Suddenly, Kaoru had an idea.  
"Why don't you two bring the kids over here. Koroko can help you. They can stay here and eat and then if this thing takes all night they can spend the night. We've got plenty of room!"  
"Good idea koiishi. Koroko, will you help Megumi and Tsubame get the children?" asked Kenshin as he headed to the kitchen, "I'll get some dinner ready for when they get here."  
"Okay," agreed Koroko as she, Megumi, and Tsubame headed over to the clinic to pick up Chihiro and Sento before heading to the Akebeko to get Shinya.  
  
Once everyone was fed and the children were with Dr. Genzai in the dojo, everyone's attention was back on Kana. Finally, she began.  
"She'll be here soon." Kana murmured, turning towards the gate.  
"Who? Who's going to be here soon?" Kenshin asked. He may not have his sword anymore but he was skilled with a normal one. He, Yahiko, and Sano, each with their own weapon, headed towards the gate. Suddenly, light poured down on Kana as her eyes became clear. They spun around to see Kana floating up before being enveloped in light. The next second, Kana was gone. In her place, however, was a young woman with long sky blue hair. Her slim figure was set in a pink kimono and as she softly landed, Kana appeared in her father's arms.  
"Hello everyone! How's it going?! I'm so glad I get to meet you all! Now let's get started shall we?" the woman said in a cheery light voice. Everyone stared at her, "Hmm? What's that matter?"  
"You!" Koroko cried, "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?!"  
"Oh nothing really. I just used her to let me into this world. Oh dear. I much prefer my old uniform. I guess these change when I do. ::sigh:: you don't know how hard it is trying to get into this world."  
"You still haven't answered Koroko's question," injected Sano, "Who are you? And where did you come from?"  
The woman sighed again and sat down, "You might want to take a seat. This could be a shocker." After everyone sat down in a circle surrounding the mysterious woman, she began, "The name's Shisha. I'm the messenger of the dimensions. My job is to tell the other dimensions about approaching danger," Shisha looked at her audience. Plain confusion was completely covering their faces.  
She sighed, 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' she thought as she tried to think up a way to explain who she was to them.  
"Alright. I'll make this a simple as I possibly can. Out their in outer space." she pointed to the sky which helped over half of them and then continued, "There are other. other. worlds out there. Understand?" a few nods from Kenshin, Yahiko, and half of Megumi's family (Sano didn't believe a word) while the others looked a little confused but got the point. She continued, "I am from one of them called Haven. These worlds are called dimensions. My job is to go to other dimensions and help the people who live there if they are having problems."  
"So," interrupted Yahiko, "if that's true, then you came here because we're in trouble? I ask this because we aren't. I mean, do you know what will happen in the future?"  
"No, only some people from the dimension called Dragon Ball Z can see the future. But that's the reason why I'm here. They're dead. All of them except one. This man with no name was able to get to Haven and tell us what had happened. However, he then died because our medical facilities weren't as. good as the ones in his world."  
"So what happened to everyone from his world?" Aoshi asked, breaking his on silence as he was meditating.  
"A creature known as Death destroyed everything. Over half of the dimension is gone. The only thing that is left is." pulling out a notepad from her kimono sleeve, "Two planets. one called Namek and the other. each dimension has it's own Earth and that's what survived."  
"Why didn't Death destroy these planets too?" asked Tsubame.  
"Like how you guys protect this world, they have protectors too. They are called the Z fighters. Don't ask me why. These people are doing everything they can to stop death but it isn't working too well."  
"And so why are you telling us this? Why aren't you there helping them?" asked Miaso.  
"Because Death's heading here too. She actually already got her spy here and after she finishes off that other dimension, she coming here." Silence. She figured that's what she would get. She sighed, then reached the point of no return.  
"I need you guys. You've got to come to me. Out of all of the dimensions, there are only around twenty left. And my job is to get the five most powerful ones to help destroy Death."  
"And, you're saying." Megumi whispered in disbelief.  
"Yep. You guys ranked in fourth. So, you are to come with me to Haven. I have to pick the other people who passed up first. Then our job will be to find Death's next target."  
"And how are you supposed to get to the other dimensions?" asked Koroko.  
"I'll take you. You won't need anything."  
"But what about the children? And Maylo? What shall we do with them? Are they to come with us too?" asked Kaoru as she stood up.  
"I need." pulling out her notebook again, she read off the names, "Kenshin, Kaoru, Koroko, Yahiko, Tsubame, Sano, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi."  
"What about me?" asked Kana.  
"I need everyone who was in the Ausklang encounter. Kana, your name is not on my list."  
"I hadn't been born yet."  
"Then you can't go. I need everyone who has met Maylo."  
"I've met Maylo!" Kana protested while Kenshin asked, "Why Maylo?"  
"Because she's Death's spy. She doesn't know it but she has the evil soul in her. We'll be taking her with us and the other evil souls from the other worlds," she said to Kenshin. She then turned to Kana and answered her question, "You may have met Maylo but you did just a few minutes ago."  
"She's got to come! She can really help! She's very strong and is very smart!" Koroko cried, taking Kana's side. Shisha stared at the two sisters. You could easily tell they were related and who their parent's were. She sighed and smiled.  
"I give in. She can come. Now, we've got a short amount of time. I want someone to take care of the kids and someone bring Maylo to me. It's just about time to go."  
  
***To Be Continued.  
  
Sakura G: Well, what do you think? Ya I know, confusing. It'll become more. clear later on. I hope you all like it! Sheesh, this thing is really long just because of my chatter. Okay well I'll shut up now. 9 pages! Yaaa! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
**Glossary: Shisha: Messenger  
Koroko: Made up; idea from korobu: tumble, fall down  
Kana: Japanese syllabary  
Maylo: Made up  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me!*** 


	2. The Halfdemon and the Miko

***Disclaimer: Okay… you all should know that if I owned any of the characters I'm using, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING LITTLE STORIES HERE! I'd be out making comic books! Sheesh! But I do own some peoples so don't sue me! Weee! ^_^  
  
***Author's Note: Okay, I got a review saying that it was only Kenshin so far. Yes I know that but I'm planning to, for now, switch back and forth between the different shows. They'll all get together later on though. Oh and I suck at InuYasha stories. This is my first so I'll try to do good. ^_^  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
"She's got to come! She can really help! She's very strong and is very smart!" Koroko cried, taking Kana's side. Shisha stared at the two sisters. You could easily tell they were related and who their parent's were. She sighed and smiled.  
  
"I give in. She can come. Now, we've got a short amount of time. I want someone to take care of the kids and someone bring Maylo to me. It's just about time to go."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Half-demon and the Miko  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said smugly, "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome smiled as she saw a red streak in the air fall violently towards the ground and smash with a painfully crunch. Next thing she knew, InuYasha was in front of her, his eyes full of anger and he let his mouth bring it out.  
  
"What the hell was that for wench!?" he cried.  
  
"You were following me!" Kagome bellowed back.  
  
"I can follow you if I want!"  
  
"You don't need to follow me though!"  
  
"Yes I do!" InuYasha snarled, not noticing his mistake until it was too late. He spun around as a soft pink color washed over his face.  
  
Kagome looked at him, confused, "You're worried about me?"  
  
His back to her, he whispered, "Of course I am. After everything that happened, why wouldn't I?"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Just about a month ago Kagome had died. And of course it had scared the wits out of her when she realized it later. She spent a whole week being dead, watching everybody. Seeing InuYasha crying over her (a/n: amazing! InuYasha cried???) had showed her something and she had begged to be taken back. Of course, the answer was no. She could make little contact through the trees and grass but couldn't be seen or actually come back. It only took her a few moments to get InuYasha's attention after she found this out. Disguised as a small flower, she called his name. Of course he couldn't hear her but he sensed her, which is just what she wanted.  
  
After he had pin-pointed out what was calling him (it happened to be a small blue flower), InuYasha has approached it and sniffed. The flower seemed to shake and a soft sound like Kagome's laughter had met his ears. Still very confused, InuYasha touched the flower's petals and received a sigh. InuYasha (finally understanding) rushed to get Kaede, the village priestess, and brought her to the flower. Kaede realized it was Kagome's soul and she told InuYasha there was a way to bring her back.  
  
InuYasha had later rushed off, in search of his brother Sesshomaru. After finding him, InuYasha (amazingly) begged his brother to come and bring the young miko back to life. After a lot of tormenting from his brother, Sesshomaru agreed and followed InuYasha back.  
  
Kaede had gotten Kagome's body back and the flower had been burned in a special fire that had all sorts of herbs and other things inside. After dousing the fire, Kaede took the ashes and filled Kagome's mouth with them. Sesshomaru had then taken his sword and, slicing the other worldly creatures away, brought Kagome back to life. She had opened her eyes and had immediately started choking on the ashes in her mouth. Sesshomaru had left in the blink of an eye and Kaede and InuYasha had instantly gotten to Kagome's side. After helping Kagome get the ash out of her mouth, Kagome broke down and cried into InuYasha's chest. Kaede had left them alone and Kagome had fallen asleep in InuYasha's arms. He had set her down and put his hatori over her before leaving and sitting on top of the hut to watch over.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Are… are you worried that I might die again?" Kagome whispered as she watched InuYasha's hunched figure.  
  
"I… I wasn't saying… erm…" InuYasha replied and Kagome could easily tell that his face had become pure red now. She smiled. She knew he hated it when she caught him getting jealous or worried over her. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and set her hand at the base of his neck while fingering the enchanted rosary. She rested her head on his silky silver hair and sighed in complete content.  
  
InuYasha was too surprised to do anything. As he felt Kagome rested her head against his back, he wrapped his clawed hands around hers and after her heard her sigh, he too sighed and rubbed her hands.  
  
Kagome smiled and let her eyes slip close as she slowly breathed in and out. Then she slowly opened her eyes and took her hands from InuYasha's. InuYasha, surprised, turned to protest but when he saw what she was doing, didn't complain. She walked in front of him and sat down next to him. She then wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled up against him. She could feel InuYasha put his arms around her and hold her tightly to him.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the girl in his arms. Could… should… should he tell her now? An idea popped into his head (yes, I know, amazing huh!?) as Kagome put her mouth against his hatori and felt the soft material she knew only to well against her lips.  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha's hatori wasn't touching her lips. But his own lips were. Kagome's eyes grew and she started to pull away but InuYasha pulled her closer. Her eyelids suddenly became very droopy and her eyes slipped close as InuYasha's sweet lips ran over hers. InuYasha's lips stopped their assault on her mouth but continued all down the side of her face and then down her neck. Once he got to the top of her shirt, his lips went right back up to her mouth. This kiss however was short (but very sweet). InuYasha stopped kissing her (much to Kagome's dislike) and took his hands and put them up to her face.  
  
He stared her dead in the eyes before whispering, "Kagome, I will ALWAYS care about you. If you are ever in danger, I will be there to protect you. I will never forget or not care about you. Don't you ever forget about that."  
  
Kagome, tears rolling down her cheeks, hiccupped before whispering back, "Okay… InuYasha…" she planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose before curling up against his chest. InuYasha ran his hand threw her raven like hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head as he too drifted off into sleep.  
  
A few hours later after InuYasha and Kagome had gotten back with the group, InuYasha picked up a strange scent. Miroku, a monk with a hole in his hand that could suck anything up inside, had also sensed something and they both headed out to find the source.  
  
"It smells like a human with demon powers," InuYasha noted as he and Miroku left the edges of the village. Kelala, Sango's (a demon exterminator) demon companion that was a cat, followed behind them.  
  
"I just sense a large amount of energy. More than a normal demon would have at least. InuYasha do you smell anything unusual?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air, "No, but-" InuYasha stopped in mind-sentence. He did. InuYasha sniffed again, "It… it smells like humans from Kagome's time. A smell different from here but normal. It's coming from that direction," InuYasha said, pointing towards some woods.  
  
"Interesting. Well, if anyone else was able to come from Kagome's time we shall need Kagome's help and wisdom. Kelala," Miroku said, turning towards the small cat, "Please go and fetch Lady Kagome and Sango. We will need their help." Nodding, the little creature jumped up and sped off back towards the village.  
  
Once Kagome and Sango (plus the little kitsune demon Shippo) had arrived, they headed towards the smell. And when they got there, they all gasped in surprise. People in strange clothing were stepping out of a large shining circle thing (which was a portal but InuYasha had no clue what that was) and were staying close together. InuYasha, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga, stepped into the light while everyone behind him followed suit.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he cried and everyone who had come out of the portal jumped three feet in the air. They all spun around while four of them pulled out swords (two being made of wood). Another tall male got in a fight position.  
  
"Hold it!" a young woman cried. She had sky blue hair and was wearing clothes just like Sango did when she wasn't fighting, "These people can help us find the next ones on the list! We don't want to scare them away!"  
  
"Please!" InuYasha retorted, "We would never be scared by the likes of you!"  
  
"Please, we bring you no harm," the woman said, "We have come to talk to you. I believe I'm looking for…" the woman pulled out a thick thing of what looked like paper and read a few names off of it, "The famous half-demon InuYasha, the famous miko Kagome, a monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, and Sango's assistant Kelala." Blue fire suddenly came hurdling at her face. She ducked and it whizzed over her head.  
  
"You can't forget me!" a little voice cried. Shippo, who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder frowned, "I'm the famous kitsune Shippo!"  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Shippo," he muttered, "You aren't famous. Now shut up and let me do the talking. We are those people. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"To talk," the woman replied, "I'm the leader of everyone. Please excuse them. They… they aren't from around here."  
  
InuYasha glanced at Miroku, "Well? What do you say?"  
  
Miroku studied the group for a moment, "I say we let them talk. They may lead us to another demon with a Shikon shard. And if we have to, we could easily knock them out."  
  
"I agree," Sango said, stepping forward, "Nobody in their right mind would attack us with two wooden swords unless they weren't used to this area. Kagome are they from your time?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied, puzzled, "But they look familiar." She paused, "I know! The red head is the legendary Battousai! We did a whole chapter on him in social studies! I remember cuz that was the only test I ever *cough: failed :cough*. He's not from this time but around 140 years before mine. So they're from about 300 years in the future here. WAIT A MINUTE!" she cried, realizing what she had just said.  
  
The woman smiled weakly and responded, "I'll tell you everything if you will let us into your village. We are all human here."  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air between them and hesitated for a moment before nodding and leading them off towards the village.  
  
"Now Death's heading here. She's actually already got her spy here and after she finishes off a few other dimensions, she coming here." Once again, silence.  
  
'This is getting old,' Shisha thought.  
  
"So what you're saying," Miroku said slowly, thinking everything over, "Is that someone we know here is a spy for this amazingly powerful demon called Death who is fighting a group of people called the Z fighters right now?"  
  
"That's about it. I know it's confusing but you have to believe me."  
  
"Well I sure do," Kagome said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? You believe this rubbish?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yep. It makes sense. May I ask who the spy is? Or do you not know that?"  
  
"I know it. Her name's Sierra. You've all already met her. Sierra of the Demon Hair is her full name I believe. But we really must have your help. You out of twenty different dimensions ranked second. You're following those people in the group of the Z fighters."  
  
"InuYasha, I have had a strange feeling about Sierra ever since we met her. I believe Shisha and I say we go. Trust me on this okay?" Kagome whispered as she tugged on InuYasha's arm. He looked down at her for a few moments before staring at the ground. After a few more moments he looked around at the group.  
  
Finally he sighed and nodded his head, "Alright, we'll go. But, if anything happens that I don't like. We leave and you never come again got it?"  
  
Shisha smiled and nodded, "Of course. But I assure you, nothing will, happen to any of your friends or this girl here. I promise you that."  
  
  
  
"So where is Sierra?" Shisha asked as they all walked outside a few days later. Kagome was with Kana, Koroko, Miaso, and Sango while Miroku was talking to Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko while Shisha and InuYasha were talking about the upcoming events.  
  
"Actually, I thought you knew. We took our separate ways long ago. It was just after the Tetsusaiga broke. Its been at least a year."  
  
"We'll have to find her. Any idea where she might be?"  
  
"None. She didn't talk about her past much. We knew she hated Naraku and about the past events with him involved but I don't remember her ever saying anything about her home."  
  
"I'll call the main office. They should know. Can I use the phone?"  
  
InuYasha stared at her before pointing over at Kagome, "If you want to talk future, go see Kagome. I've got no idea what this "phone" is so don't ask me."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry, I keep forgetting we're in feudal Japan and not modern." Shisha walked over to Kagome and tugged on her sleeve, "I need to use a phone so I can call the main office. Where can I use one?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome replied, "You'll have to go back to my time with me. I was heading there when…"  
  
"When what?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Oh nothing never mind. Anyway we can go now."  
  
After Shisha and Kagome left (InuYasha followed them. He still didn't trust Shisha especially with Kagome) Miroku and Sango explained what was happening in history at the time. The Kenshin group was amazed as many of them had heard about some events during the Warring States Era.  
  
"Wow…" Kaoru murmured, "So we have gone into the past."  
  
Koroko nodded, "And also into another dimension too. I wonder where we'll go next."  
  
"I want to visit the dimension where those guys are fighting off Death," Kana said with an interested look on her face.  
  
"Shisha called it Dragon Ball Z. I wonder what the Earth there is like. And the people and what year it is there."  
  
"We don't know what year it is," Shisha said suddenly, walking up behind them. Kagome followed with InuYasha behind her, "We do know that the earth is much different and the animals are different too. The people, other than the ones that are fighting Death, are normal people. But we don't know the year. We just know it's one of the most advanced dimensions."  
  
"Wow, if they're the most advanced left they must be pretty smart. I thought you guys in Ha-" Shisha cut Miaso off.  
  
"No, they're one of the most advanced dimensions OF THEM ALL. They're more advanced then Haven by a quite a lot."  
  
The crowd was speechless. If they were smarter than Shisha (who they thought was VERY smart) the world was bigger than they ever thought.  
  
'I've really got to figure out how to explain everything without people freaking out like this,' Shisha thought as she sighed.  
  
InuYasha, with a confused look on his face, broke the silence, "Nothing is going to happen that will endanger Kagome right?"  
  
Koroko sniggered, "Ooooooooo, seems someone has a crush on Kagome~e!"  
  
Blushing InuYasha cried back, "I do not! I was um… just worried about my jewel shard collector that's all."  
  
"That's all huh?" Kagome said angrily, as she jumped up, "Well, if that's all I'm worth, you can count me out of your little adventure! I'm going home!" and with that, Kagome spun around and stomped off.  
  
"Kagome! Wha… wait Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, jumping up and going after her.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo glanced at each other with smile before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Seems you hit a soft spot Koroko," Kaoru said as she smiled as she watched Kagome and InuYasha's retreating figure.  
  
"I hope it wasn't my fault they got into a fight," Koroko said as she brought her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry," Shippo said happily, "They're always fighting. But they always make up too!"  
  
"We've got to go! We're half an hour behind schedule. Where are InuYasha and Kagome???" Shisha said as she darted around Kaede's hut. After InuYasha has chased after Kagome, they hadn't come back. And it had been a few hours.  
  
Shippo was worried more than anyone. InuYasha and Kagome were like a new father and mother to him and if he ever lost them he didn't know what he would do, "I hope nothing happened to them. What if a demon attacked them? What if Naraku found them?"  
  
"Don't worry Shippo," Sango said, "InuYasha is strong enough to protect himself and Kagome from anything. I'm sure they went back to Kagome's world and just lost track of time…" Sango smiled and glanced at Miroku. Chuckling, he nodded, knowing exactly what Sango met.  
  
A few moments later, both InuYasha and Kagome came walking up. InuYasha had a light blush on his face while Kagome was smiling.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried happily as he jumped forward and hugged Kagome, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
"Sheesh Shippo," InuYasha snorted, "You're acting like a you're her mother."  
  
"Am not!" Shippo retorted back as he stuck his tongue out at InuYasha. InuYasha (unfortunately) saw him and pushed up his sleeve, his hand in a fist.  
  
"Wah! Kagome!" Shippo cried as he buried himself in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Calm down InuYasha. Besides, I believe Shisha wants us to get going," Kagome said smiling at the little brown bundle in her arms.  
  
"Time to go!" Shisha called happily.  
  
'Finally, I'll get out of these feudal Japan clothes and into some better ones hopefully,' Shisha thought as everyone circled around her.  
  
"Let's do this already. I'm getting bored of this world," Sano said as he took his wife's side.  
  
Shisha nodded before pulling out a long golden rod.  
  
Kana leaned over to her sister and mother and whispered, "How much stuff can Shisha hold in that sleeve of hers? That thing is huge!" And Kana was right. The golden rod was at least two times Shisha's size with a golden wire wrapping around it. At the top was another golden wire in the shape of a diamond with a crystal floating in the middle. Shisha planted the rod into the ground and raised her arms above her head.   
  
A small light ball shone in her hands before she began speaking, "I, Shisha, messenger from the wonderful city of Haven call upon the spirits of time. I ask them to bestow me a portal, so I shall continue my journey to stop Death! Please, spirits, help me in my mission!" Suddenly, the sky grew dark and thunder rumbled in the distance. Kagome felt her hair start floating behind her as she felt a unusually cold breeze flow around the group. Not only that but she felt a evil aurora. She shivered. Shisha had said they would come back for Sierra later but Kagome had the funny feeling she was close by.  
  
"Shisha… wha… what's this feeling?" Kagome said weakly as she begun to shake all over.  
  
Shisha, in a hypnotic state, whispered the answer Kagome thought she would receive, "Death. I'm connecting to our next world through the portal and Death's evil aurora is so strong, you can feel it through the portal."  
  
"It's… so powerful… and so… evil… uh… I… InuYasha…" Kagome whispered before fainting. InuYasha quickly scooped her into his arms before she fell to the ground and cradled her to his chest. Even when she was unconscious, InuYasha felt her shaking. He held her close as Shisha completed the connection and started transporting people; one by one.   
  
When she reached them (the last two), she smiled and whispered, "Sango's right. And now I know why you were so worried about her. InuYasha… you love her don't you? And you will protect her forever am I right?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, a slight blush crept over his face. He lowered his head and his gaze fell onto the sleeping goddess in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head lightly. She may not know that he loved her, but what he said to her was true; he would always protect and care for her. As long as she wanted him.  
  
'If she does want me…' InuYasha thought to himself sourly.  
  
While InuYasha gazed at his sleeping goddess, Shisha smiled and closed her eyes, and finally teleported the last of them to the next world.  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
Sakura G: Okay well another chapter done! And about one hundred left. Great… okay well I'm sorry this took so long to come out. You see, I just moved and the house we moved into is so old that the internet connection cable thing-a-majigs are too old for our high speed stuff so we have to get it redone. Today's Feb. 22 so I'm not sure when I'll actually post this chapter. It may be awhile. I'll go ahead and start the next chapter so they might come out at the same time.  
  
I hope this chapter is long enough ^_^ I know it took so long to come out so I hope you'll all forgive me. But it's 3 pages longer than before! 9+3=11! I'm so smart! ^_^ Oh wait… isn't 9+3=12??? Oh well… ^_^;;;; it's just 3 pages longer than before you do the math smart peoples. Okay well, until the next time, bubye!  
  
***Glossary: Shisha: Messenger  
  
Koroko: Made up; idea from korobu: tumble, fall down  
  
Kana: Japanese syllabary  
  
Sierra: (Spanish) mountain range; saw  
  
hatori: that red thing InuYasha wears  
  
miko: a human with special powers (Kagome has the power to see and purify Shikon shards plus many other things, making her a miko)  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^_^V*** 


	3. A Disturbence in Time

***Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother with this section. We all know that I don't own any of the shows. So why bother you ask? CUZ IT MAKES MY STORY LOOK LONGER! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
***Author's Note: Okay, now do you people see what I am doing? You know, with the characters? Okay well if you don't, too bad cuz I'm not going to explain it. Alright I did want to say that I know the Sailor Scouts real English and Japanese names but I'm going to go by their Japanese once okay? I might change my mind later but for now that's how it will be. Alright, I'll stop blabbering. Have fun with this chapter! ^_^V  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
When she reached them (the last two), she smiled and whispered, "Sango's right. And now I know why you were so worried about her. InuYasha… you love her don't you? And you will protect her forever am I right?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, a slight blush crept over his face. He lowered his head and his gaze fell onto the sleeping goddess in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head lightly. She may not know that he loved her, but what he said to her was true; he would always protect and care for her. As long as she wanted him.  
  
'If she does want me…' InuYasha thought to himself sourly.  
  
While InuYasha gazed at his sleeping goddess, Shisha smiled and closed her eyes, and finally teleported the last of them to the next world.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Disruption in Time  
  
"So what's the emergency meeting for Luna?" Lita asked once she and Ami arrived at their friend's shrine. They both had just gotten a call from Luna, a talking cat, saying there was trouble and they had to meet up immediately. They the saw the rest of the gang: Serena, (Serena's daughter from the future) Rini, Mina, (Luna's future husband) Artemis, Raye, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka (Amara in English), and Michiru (Michelle in English).  
  
"Actually, it wasn't me who made the call," Serena's black cat Luna replied. She was a normal size cat with sleek black fur. She would be a normal cat if it wasn't for the yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead and the fact that she could talk. Her future husband Artemis looked just like her own her was pure white. He belonged to Mina.  
  
"Setsuna's time system is being used by someone other than herself! This is a big issue!" Artemis told the girls, "Setsuna, why don't you explain it."  
  
Setsuna, who was really Sailor Pluto, was the protector of time, and kept her eye on who was time traveling.  
  
Setsuna nodded at Artemis and began, "Someone other than myself and Neo-Queen Serenity has been traveling through time. They've been calling on time spirits who, like myself, are not allowed to let anyone pass without certain passports."  
  
"Then couldn't just be someone using a passport?" asked Serena as she played with her long ponytails.  
  
"No. All passports must be approved by me and I've only signed three: Rini's, Neo-Queen Serenity's, and one for when we had to go there. There is no need for anyone to travel in time except in extreme emergencies and I have not had any word from the queen or king in the future."  
  
"And if something was wrong here…" Mina added on.  
  
"We would know," Finished Michiru.  
  
"That's right," Luna agreed, "The main computer would be able to pick up any signs of evil energy anywhere on the earth. It must be coming from some place else."  
  
"Are you saying that whoever's using the time gate is operating on another planet?" asked Mina.  
  
"Exactly. Good job Mina," nodded Artemis.  
  
Ami pulled out her mini computer and quickly typed in something. After a few second, it peeped and she shook her head, "Negative. That cannot be right. There is no planet it this whole galaxy that has negative energy coming from it."  
  
"So what does that mean?" asked Serena who was very confused.  
  
"It means that whoever is using the time gate, isn't using a planet in our galaxy as a base," Ami explained as she kept typing.  
  
"Where are they headed?" Raye asked Setsuna as she swept the shrine steps.  
  
"They've made two stops. Now, they're heading here but even I can't tell when."  
  
"Well," Ami said as she snapped her computer shut and stuck it back in her bag, "According to my calculations, they should arrive early tomorrow morning at the airport. Around three o'clock a.m. My computer is only making an estimate though."  
  
"We'll have to be there anyway," Luna said, "even if it may be a estimate, it could be correct. We'll meet at the airports back road at quarter till three. Our planet's depending on you scouts!"  
  
"Right!" all the girls cried in unison.  
  
Quite a few hours later, Serena, Rini, and Luna were making their way towards the airports back road. Since it was 3 a.m., Serena was as tired as ever and kept yawning and complaining. Rini however, had been up even before Luna and was ready to go.  
  
"Oh Serena would you just shut up? I'm getting a headache from all of your whining," Luna said as she strode ahead of the two girls.  
  
"But Luna it's 3 a.m.! How am I going to get all of my beauty sleep if I'm up all morning!?" Serena cried in protest as she tried to wipe the sand from her eyes.  
  
"Believe me Serena, there aren't enough hours in the day," retorted Rini as they made their way up some stair when they reached the top, the spied the rest of the scouts. Well, actually, MOST of the scouts.  
  
"Where's Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru?" Serena asked as she approached her friends.  
  
"They transformed and split up. Just in case it isn't back here, they're staking out the main building, the run way, and the parking lot," Raye answered as she pulled as red pen out of her pocket. Serena noticed that Mina, Lita, and Ami had their colored pens too.  
  
"We should go ahead and transform so that we're ready. We don't know if these people are friend or foe," Raye said as she began to lift her pen into the air. The other girls nodded.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye cried as she raised her pen.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami cried as she too raised her pen.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita cried, following the others.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina cried just like the rest of the girls.  
  
"Mini Moon Star Power!*" Rini cried as she touched a brooch on her clothes.  
  
"Moon… Cosmic Power!" Serena cried and then she held up her brooch (that looked a lot like Rini's) and touched the center of it, showing a beautiful jewel shaped in the form of a heart.  
  
Bright colors filled the night sky as each of the scout transformed. Red fire covered Raye's body, melting her old clothes away and giving her her Sailor Mars outfit. Mars took her pose by placing her now gloved hand onto her hip and pointed the other finger downward.   
  
Colorful water splashed over Ami's clothes and turned them into her Sailor Mercury uniform (that looked just like Raye's but had different colors). Mercury tilted her knees in and her arms as she took her pose and the water around her vanished.  
  
Electricity flew around Lita in amazing patterns before resting on her body and becoming a scout uniform. Sailor Jupiter spun around in her green laced up boots before slipping into her pose of rock on signs pointing in several directions and her feet were positioned in a perfect pattern.  
  
Mina was up next as long chains of hearts flew out of the top of her pen and flew around her body before becoming her uniform. She spun once (she copied Jupiter) before pointing her finger to the sky and the other right below it; her pose.  
  
Rini spun around, did flips, and twirled as bright colors of pink, red, and a faint yellow swirled around her and gave her her own uniform. Striking a pose of a peace sign by her forehead and her legs spread apart, she was ready for action.  
  
Serena was the last to transform and probably the most brightest show. Red ribbons covered her body and transformed her clothes into her outfit. A white heart that had been encircling her body shone brightly and became her blue skirt. She brought her head up and a tiara was added plus things for her long pigtails (also know as meat balls ^_^). She struck the same pose as Mini Moon and then she too, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, was ready.  
  
(Here's a bit-okay a lot, of info on the scouts suits in case you don't know:  
  
Now, a sailor suit is a pretty simple looking thing. Each of the girls have their own two colors:  
  
Lita/Jupiter: Pink and green  
  
Mina/Venus: Orange and navy  
  
Raye/Mars: Red and purple  
  
Ami/Mercury: Blue and aqua  
  
Rini/Mini Moon: Pink and red  
  
Serena/Moon: Pink and blue  
  
Haruka/Uranus: Deep navy and yellow  
  
Setsuna/Pluto: Purple and black (I think)  
  
Michiru/Neptune: Deep navy and deep aqua  
  
Hotaru/Saturn: Deep purple and white/silver  
  
The only time you see their colors are on their skirt, bow, sailor garb, and on the ends of their gloves. They each had shoes that partanded to their color but each girl had a different kind of shoe. Each sailor scout also has a tiara with a gem partaking to their color inside. Sailor Moon and Mars are the only to with the same color: red. Some girls have special things other than their normal powers. Mercury has a mini super computer, Jupiter has a lightning rod, Uranus has a sword, Neptune has a powerful mirror, Pluto has a large staff, and Saturn has a large staff with a sharp, pointed end. Alright now back to the story!)  
  
After the colors faded, each scout stood up and glanced around. Seeing no one, they quietly nodded to each other and continued down the back road. Mercury pulled out her mini super computer and quickly started searching for information.  
  
Her computer beeped and she gasped, "There right in front of the run way! They've just come out of the time portal!" A large crash and the sound of an explosion was heard to their left.  
  
"That's near the runway!" Sailor Moon cried as she turned and dashed through the trees.  
  
"Hurry scouts! That's were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are! They may need our help!" Luna cried as she desperately tried to keep up with the girls.  
  
'This is not good. If that was Uranus' attack, then I have a feeling their not friends,' Luna thought as she quickly lost sight of the girls.  
  
"Shisha you bitch!" InuYasha snarled, his Tetsusaiga unsheathed, "You told me this place would be safe!"  
  
Shisha, who was now dressed like Kagome, cried, "InuYasha we're not in danger! Please stop!" And she was right. They weren't in any danger. It was just that InuYasha had never seen a airplane before and well…  
  
"Shut up! I'll get rid of this thing then you're taking us back!" InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga and positioned it for it's most deadly attack: the attack that could kill one hundred demons in one slice: the wind scar.  
  
"No don't do it InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull it down. Of course, that was like trying to pull a steam train across the ocean.   
  
'Great…' Kagome thought as he ignored her and she failed at trying to pull his arm down, 'An airplane just had to come flying over us right when we got out of the portal.'  
  
Kagome kept tugging on his arm until he look down at her, "InuYasha please… we're in a place like my time now. It's okay."  
  
InuYasha stared at her for a moment before lowering his sword. He sheathed it then looked at the plane as it flew farther and farther away. He glanced back down at Kagome; a worried look on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand, "It's alright. We're safe."  
  
InuYasha nodded. Suddenly, an explosion went off right next time them. Kagome screamed as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her to protect her. After the dust settled they all looked up to see two girls standing on the roof of a building near them.  
  
"You who try to destroy the good people of this planet are not welcomed here! I, Sailor Uranus, am here to protect this planet!" one of the girls cried as she leaped down from the structure and landing right in front of InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"And I will not allow you to leave for trying to do such an evil act! In the name of the planet Neptune, I, Sailor Neptune, shall stop you!" the other girl cried as she jumped down from the building and landed next to the other girl. Each wore the same outfit with different colors. The first one who had called herself Sailor Uranus, had short blonde hair while the other had a deep aqua color hair. They stood side by side, ready for attack.  
  
"If you want a fight then I'm the one you're looking for!" InuYasha cried as he pulled the Tetsusaiga out and held it in front of him.  
  
"Wait, InuYasha! These-" Shisha began.  
  
"Stuff it Shisha!" InuYasha cut her off, "These girls attacked us. I don't care who they are but they're not getting away with it! They almost killed Kagome!"  
  
"Look," Koroko (who was holding a wooden sword) cried, "There are more girls over there!" She pointed to a small batch of trees. Emerging from it was six girls and two cats. They quickly ran over to the other girls.  
  
One of them, who was panting hard and had long blonde hair pulled into pig-tails, said to "Sailor Uranus", "Hey guys. *pant* Need any help?"  
  
Sailor Neptune smiled before replying, "Actually, I think we have this under control."  
  
"Of course we do," snapped Sailor Uranus. The blonde took a step back, "We're fine. You guys can go home and get to sleep. I've already told Pluto and Saturn to go ahead and leave."  
  
"Well," another girl with short blue hair holding a mini… thing (according to InuYasha) said smiling, "It seems they didn't take your advice." She pointed up to the other building. The others glanced over there as well. Two figures were there. One obliviously Pluto and Saturn. Of course InuYasha and company didn't have a clue who "Pluto" or "Saturn" were.  
  
"Get out of my way or I'll blow you away!" InuYasha cried as he raised the Tetsusaiga above his head and posed for an attack.  
  
"Leave it to me Sailor Moon," the girl with short hair said as she brought her hands together. The girl with blonde hair, Sailor Moon, nodded and stepped back.  
  
The girl brought her hands together than twirled around while crying out, "Mercury… Bubbles…" She brought her hands above her head where a white ball had been forming. She quickly put her hands outward like he plane's wings and cried, "BLAST!"  
  
Bubbles came out of the little white ball she had had in her hands and covered the area in mist. The Kenshin and InuYasha gang (including Shisha) closed in together so no one was out of the group and in attacking rage.  
  
'Damn,' thought InuYasha as he pulled Kagome in his arms so he could see her, 'They've got mist surrounding us. I can't see them at all. This isn't a normal mist that's for sure. They've probably got us surrounded now.' Suddenly, he felt Kagome wiggling in his arms. Her wiggling caused his heart to start pounding. The thought of her wiggling beneath his body brought many images to his mind. He shook his head fearsly to remove them and glanced down. Kagome had pulled out her bow and arrow and was ready to shoot if anyone came close enough for her to see.  
  
Even though she was wrapped him InuYasha's arms, Kagome had felt nervous and pulled out her bow and arrows. That's when she realized that she was the only thing keeping him alive. In an enemy attack from the front, InuYasha wouldn't have enough time to avoid slashing her to kill the enemy. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look him in the eyes. They glowed their beautiful golden color and she smiled. But still, she was worried. She had never spilled her true feelings to him. He may have kissed her but that didn't mean he LOVED her. And of course he had never said anything about it.  
  
'If we don't survive this, he'll never know. But… I can't tell him here. Not in the heat of battle. Not with everyone around us…' Kagome thought as she stared into his eyes.  
  
InuYasha stared down into Kagome's gorgeous brown eyes. If he could only tell her. Tell her his true feelings. But he couldn't. Not here. With everyone around them and the enemy probably surrounding them. It was too risky. But what if they never made it out of this fight? They did have four swordsmen and a martial artist including his own 'team' but what if that wasn't enough? Just that one girl was able to blind them all from attack. InuYasha brought his arm from around Kagome waist and set it on her cheek. She smiled. She squirmed a little again and the next thing he knew, Kagome had turned around and was facing him, her chest pressed up against his.  
  
After Kagome turned around and pressed herself against InuYasha. She looked up at him and, even though they were surrounded and all of their friends we very close by, she stood on her tipy-toes and kissed InuYasha's lips gently. She smiled but he pulled her closer and kissed her. He pulled back a little before licking her lips with the tip of his tongue as if asking if he could come in. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose then kissed his lips, opening her mouth. They kissed for a few more moments before InuYasha heard a faint whizzing sound heading towards them. He realized the mist was lifting up and quickly pulled away from Kagome. She cried in protest but he quickly pushed her to the ground and put his own body over her. A second later a large fireball whizzed over their heads and went crashing through what was left of the fog; destroying it completely. InuYasha tried to keep all of his weight off of Kagome but she liked the feel of him almost lying on her. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled them both up and looked around.  
  
All of the girls had (like InuYasha, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano had predicted) surrounded them. The fireball that had gone over their heads had almost flown into Kenshin and Kaoru who had been right next to InuYasha and Kagome but Kenshin, like InuYasha, had sensed the ball's presence and pushed himself and his wife out of the way. The ball had disappeared into the trees which didn't catch fire themselves.  
  
"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked Kagome as he dusted her shoulders off.  
  
"Ya… what was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Where's Shisha? She might know." They looked around but Shisha was no where to be found. He glanced behind Sailor Uranus and saw her, bound and gagged. She kept shaking her head back and forth as if saying no but he didn't understand.  
  
"Everyone alright?' came Kana's voice as she stood up (for she too had almost gotten hit).  
  
"Ugg…" came a faint voice that sounded like Koroko. Kana turned to see her sister sitting up by a tree, her clothes burned and her face and hands bleeding.  
  
"Koroko!" she cried as she hurried over to her side. InuYasha let go of Kagome and she plus Megumi ran over to her.  
  
"I guess I was wrong," InuYasha said aloud. Kenshin turned towards him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I thought the fireball had gone into the woods. I didn't hear her scream so I thought no one had gotten hurt."  
  
"And more of you will if you don't leave this planet!" a girl with long black hair cried.  
  
InuYasha snarled and bared one fang (a/n I love it when he does that! It's so cool! ^_^). Bring up his claws he charged forwards.  
  
"I'll kill you before you even get a chance to touch me!" he cried as he lunged towards the girl.  
  
"Sailor Mars watch out!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" another one of the girls cried as she sent a large purple energy beam right at InuYasha. He stopped his assault on Sailor Mars and with a flick of his wrist sent the energy ball flying into a nearby field.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" a girl with curly brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail cried. InuYasha felt the pain as a bolt of lightning was sent through his body.  
  
"Nice shot Sailor Jupiter!" a girl with long blonde hair and a red ribbon cried, "That'll take him out!"  
  
"I'm not done yet!" InuYasha shouted as he jumped back up and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Suddenly, he ducked and a huge boomerang came flying from behind him.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon cried as she ducked just in time.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" the blonde girl with the ribbon cried. The golden beam shot towards Sango's boomerang but just bounced back off. The boomerang however was knocked off balance and was sent tumbling through the trees. Sango chased after it as Miroku used his staff and was having a face off with Pluto and her own staff. So far, no one was winning. Shippo was throwing fox fire left and right and even InuYasha had to dodge it now and then. But for now, it was Shippo verses a young girl with pink hair in pig-tails.  
  
"Mini Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Mini Moon cried as she flung her tiara at Shippo. He dodged the tiara and flung a fistful of fox-fire at her. She just jumped out of the way before throwing the tiara once again.  
  
Kelala was having her own match against a girl with short black hair. Kelala couldn't get close enough to bite or hit her since the girl had her own staff. And to make matters worst it had a pointed tip.  
  
Kagome was still with Koroko but occasionally shot off a arrow. It was usually burnt down by a fireball from Sailor Mars who, like Shippo, was just shooting randomly.  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru were against Sailor Uranus who had a short energy sword of her own. Kaoru was quickly taken out of the fight as he wooden sword was cut in half and a kick from Uranus' pointed shoes sent her over with her daughter and Megumi.  
  
InuYasha was having a hard time with Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune. Whenever he got close enough to Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune would attack, and whenever he got close enough to Sailor Neptune, Sailor Moon would attack. InuYasha couldn't send his blades out very far or they could hurt someone else; one their team or his.  
  
"Kagome," Megumi said as she was attending to Koroko and Kaoru, "Go help InuYasha. These girls are tough and we're already to men… women short."  
  
Kagome nodded then quickly ran out to InuYasha. He was slashing at Neptune who was barely able to dodge his attacks. Kagome put an arrow to her bow and shot it off. There was a loud clang and Sailor Moon's tiara flew to the ground.  
  
InuYasha, who was inches away from Sailor Neptune, kept lashing out. Finally, he hit his target. Blood spilled from a deep gash in Sailor Neptune's side and she collapsed to the ground; blood spilling all over the ground. InuYasha turned, and started advancing on Sailor Moon. But she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Sailor Neptune no!" she cried, tears welling up in her blue eyes, "No Sailor Neptune! Get up! Get up! No! You can't go, you can't!" Sailor Moon took a step forward before crumbling to her feet; her tears littering the ground. InuYasha stopped and glanced at Kagome. Her eyes were full of sadness for the young girl and she walked over and put her arms around the girls shoulders.  
  
"Get away from her!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she raised the lightning rod on her tiara. Even though her eyes were a deep green InuYasha could see the fire in them. He stepped between Sailor Jupiter and Kagome. An idea came to InuYasha's head and he glanced at Sailor Neptune's body then at the still tied Shisha. Her eyes were wide and tears were streaming down her cheeks, her head shaking back in forth meaning no. Finally he understood. Using his amazing demon speed, he quickly speed over to where they were keeping Shisha and with the flick of his wrist, cut her bindings. Her hands flew to her gag and she pulled it out and quickly shouted at the top of her lungs, "STO~P!" Everyone stopped.  
  
Breathing hard, she pulled out the notebook from a pouch at her waist and pulled out her notebook.  
  
"We're looking for a group called the Sailor Scouts? I believe we have found you."  
  
Quite a few hours later after the whole argument thing, Shisha finished up her story on Death. Of course like usual, there was silence. She was lucky they were even listening to her after everything that happened. Luckily for her, Neptune hadn't died. She was able to use a portal and send her to Haven so she could be recovered in less than a day. Koroko and Kaoru had suffered minor injuries but wouldn't be fighting for the next few days. She had explained to Pluto why she was using the time portals and showed her her passport. Even though Sailor Pluto hadn't given it an okay, she contacted the leader of Haven and was told they couldn't get ahold of her in time and it was an emergency. Pluto signed her passport so they were now legally crossing time. Now the only problem was convincing the scouts to come with them after everything that had happened.  
  
"I say we go," Sailor Moon said after a few moments of silence. She stood up, "These people are not evil and do not intend to destroy the world. InuYasha is clearly not used to airplanes and was just trying to protect his friends (at this InuYasha blushed). Kagome comforted me even when we thought he had killed Neptune. Shisha had it arranged so that Neptune will be healed. After everything they did to make up for this whole mess," she pointed to the bloody grass and the torn up trees, "I say we trust them and help them defeat Death."  
  
Sailor Venus sighed, "Do we have a choice? If you go, we have to protect you. You are the leader."  
  
"That's right!" Sailor Moon said as she smiled widely and put her hands on her fists, "I am the leader so what I says go! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Sailor Mars sweat dropped a little as she leaned over to Sailor Venus, "Did you have to say that?"  
  
Sailor Venus smiled, "Yep."  
  
As Shisha called on the spirits of time, InuYasha leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "Kagome, are going to be okay this time?"  
  
Kagome hesitated before answering, "I'm not sure. I really did like it when you were holding me." She smiled. InuYasha turned a soft pink and she giggled, "I think I'll be fine. And thank you for saving me from that fireball."  
  
"I told you Kagome! I'll always protect you!"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Come you love birds! It's time to go!" Shisha cried. Both InuYasha and Kagome suddenly realized they were the only ones left. InuYasha blushed as Kagome took his hand and Shisha transported them to the next dimension: Card Captor Sakura.  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
Sakura G: Another wonderful by yours truly, Sakura G! Ah, yes, you all know I am wonderful, why do I even bother to tell you again? ^_^  
  
14 pages! A new record! Ya! These chapters just keep getting longer and longer! Alright well bye-bye for now!  
  
***Glossary: Shisha: Messenger  
  
Koroko: Made up; idea from korobu: tumble, fall down  
  
Kana: Japanese syllabary  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^_^V***  
  
*I'm not sure if this really is what Mini Moon says. I just guessed. I didn't feel like running up to my bedroom and getting on of my movies then watching it until she transformed to find out. ^_^;;; So sorry if it's wrong. 


	4. A Friend's Troubles Are Her Own

***Disclaimer: I shall sing to show you I do not own these wonderful characters! ::grabs a mike:: ~"Ohh… How I wish I owned you… InuYasha! Or you… Kenshin! But I cannot forget their friends… ::speeds up:: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Miaso, Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and KeLALA!!!!! Oh how I wish!!! I owned you!!!!"~  
  
***Author's Note:  
  
Sakura's brother: She just can't sing. I am SO sorry, you had to hear her. I beg of your forgiveness! She doesn't know what her voice does to people.  
  
Sakura: I do to! It fills them with joy and thoughts of happiness!  
  
Sakura's brother: ::mumbles:: More like thoughts of suicide and regret.  
  
Sakura: I HEARD THAT! Oh, and be ready for a LONG summary of everything that has happened to Sakura in the series. ^^V;;;;;  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
As Shisha called on the spirits of time, InuYasha leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "Kagome, are going to be okay this time?"  
  
Kagome hesitated before answering, "I'm not sure. I really did like it when you were holding me. Maybe I should faint again," she said, smiling. InuYasha turned a soft pink and she giggled, "I think I'll be fine. And thank you for saving me from that fireball."  
  
"I told you Kagome! I'll always protect you!"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Come you love birds! It's time to go!" Shisha cried. Both InuYasha and Kagome suddenly realized they were the only ones left. InuYasha blushed as Kagome took his hand and Shisha transported them to the next dimension: Card Captor Sakura.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Friend's Troubles Are Her Own  
  
Sakura couldn't decide if she should close her eyes and go back to sleep, or if she should get up and start getting ready. It was always such a chore to do things in the morning.  
  
'That's it,' she thought as she rolled over, 'I'm staying in bed. I'll just rush around later.' It came sooner than she thought.  
  
"Sakura! Get up! You've got to get going!" a small voice cried over the sound of her alarm clock. Moaning, Sakura rolled over again only to get her clothes slapped in her face.  
  
"Ugh… Kero, you didn't have to hit me with my clothes! I'm up… I'm up…" she mumbled as she stood up and glanced in the mirror. There, was a sleepy little girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes. She smiled sleepily at her reflection. Suddenly, a giant pillow came flying at her. She ducked quickly and the pillow hit her mirror, bounced off, and hit the little creature that had thrown it at her. Chuckling, Sakura bent down and picked up the pillow only to find a little blob of gold under nieth.  
  
"You shouldn't have thrown it at me," she said smugly. Suddenly, the gold blob turned into a furry little animal with a head, body, and even arms and legs! It actually wasn't a little golden blob but Cerberus- guardian of the Clow Cards. Well, not any more. It had been Cerberus' job to guard the Clow Cards, magical cards with horrible powers, until one day, he just happened to fall asleep. And a young girl known as Sakura Kinomoto went into her father's library in the basement and opened the book that stored all of the cards: the Clow Book. Suddenly free, all of the cards except one called Windy, flew to the corners of the city, waiting to be found again. Cerberus had then come and told her it was now her job to go and collect them all. Sakura became a Cardcaptor. Over her journeys she met many friends including the creator of the cards Eriol (who was the reincarnation of the original creator Clow), quite a few more blobs, two being named Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun plus another Cardcaptor named Syaoran Li. Sakura had fallen in love with Syaoran over the times and he was now her boyfriend. Plus Cerberus (who they nicknamed Kero) helped her through all of her many battles until all of the cards had been captured. At that time, she had to face off against another guardian named Yue. If she won in a fight against him, she would become Master of the Clow. Sakura didn't want to fight Yue because he had been hiding inside the body of her dear friend Yukito. In the end, Yue declared Sakura Master of the Clow and everything was fine again until about two years later.  
  
That's when Eriol came and created problems so that Sakura could change the Clow cards in Sakura cards and they would draw their power off of her own "star." After that whole incident, they had two more years of peace.   
  
However, then another foe (or so they thought) came. Another Cardcaptor had come looking for a Clow card. Her name was Saleen and she was known as the Cardcaptor of America. After she had caught a card that had been terrorizing Syaoran, she went back home and had been keeping in touch through letters and email.  
  
It had been a year since Saleen (and her own little blob named Universa, Uni for short) had left and once again it had been a time of pure peace.  
  
"Get going Sakura!" Kero cried as he flew into the air on his tiny white wings, "If you don't get going, you'll be late for your first day in high school!"  
  
"Crap!" Sakura cried as she dashed around the room collecting her clothes, school supplies, and everything else she needed for the new year. She had finally reached high school and was much more mature in being a normal person and a master of the Clow but she still wasn't very organized. And she was ALWAYS late.  
  
"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Sakura cried as she quickly slipped her thin feet into her skates. Snapping the buckle shut, she grabbed her bag and skated off, hoping she wouldn't be too late.  
  
Once reaching school, Sakura dashed up the steps and flew inside her classroom, only to realize she was in the wrong room.  
  
'I'm in high school now! Oh no! I'm in the wrong building!' Sakura thought frantically, as she dashed out of the classroom, laughter filling her ears from the students.  
  
"Made it!" Sakura cried as she slipped into her seat just as the teacher called her name off the attendance.  
  
"Barely. Where were you?" came a soft voice from behind her. Smiling, she turned around to see Syaoran.  
  
"Were you worried?" she asked in a sly voice.  
  
"Of course," he replied simply, smiling back at her.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto! Mr. Li! Please, pay attention!" came the sharp, squeaky voice of their new teacher, Mrs. Ugh-French. She had come from the United States and was quite pudgy. She had short brown hair that sat on her head and looked like a large cat draping itself over her skull. She wore very old English clothes, like for today she was wearing a petticoat and skirt. She had a wide face and a small nose that looked like it had been forced to stick on her ugly face. Her narrow eyes scanned the rows, just daring anyone to get out of line.  
  
"Alright then," she said in her squeaky voice, "Now that we have everyone PAYING ATTENTION (she looked at Sakura and Syaoran), it seems I have to introduce a two new students today. They is also from the United States. Please come in dearies."  
  
The door slowly opened and out popped a face Sakura knew only too well.  
  
"Saleen! Luna!" she cried happily as the two girls walked in.  
  
"Hiya Sakura! We've come to visit!" Saleen said happily as she was suddenly surrounded by the other classmates. Sakura glanced at Luna who winked at her before becoming her disguise as a quiet young girl. Sakura then glanced at Syaoran who was frowning slightly at Luna. Walking over to him, she touched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"It's okay now," Sakura whispered softly, "She's a good guy." Syaoran looked down at her and paused. After a moment he smiled.  
  
"QUIET!" came a loud shriek. Mrs. Ugh-French. She was panting hard and her eyes were glaring at Saleen and Luna in an evil glare. Staring around the room she shouted once again, "EVERYONE IN THERE SEATS! I WANT NO TALKING! SALEEN, LUNA, SEE ME AFTER CLASS! EVERYONE ELSE, START TAKING NOTES. COPY WHAT I HAVE ON THE BOARD. I'LL PASS OUT HOMEWORK LATER." The room was quiet. Saleen and Luna took the seats next to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I don't think so," Mrs. Ugh-French said, a sly smiling slipping onto her face, making it look fatter than before, if possible, "Saleen, I want you in the back. Yes dear, ALL the way. There you go. That is your new seat. Luna, you'll be here, in front of my desk. Now begin taking notes. We have a lot to cover this year."  
  
"I swear that Ugh-French has it in for me," Saleen whined as she took a large bite of her sandwich.  
  
"What did she say after class?" Sakura asked as she too eat her lunch. It had seemed like forever until the bell had rung and they were finally dismissed.  
  
"We've got detention for 'disturbing the class'," Saleen said as she sat up and tried to look like Mrs. Ugh-French.  
  
"Her name really suits her," Tomoyo said for the first time, "I mean, she seems like she had a lot of French in her and the best word to describe her would be ugh."  
  
"I'm sure I can think of better ones," Saleen said under her breath.  
  
"So what made you come back?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Actually, it was Uni's idea. Luna won't tell me a thing though," glaring upward.  
  
"How can I tell you anything if I don't know?" Luna asked as she sat in the tree above them.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Universa didn't tell me a thing. All I know is, is that for some reason, we had to come here ASAP. Don't ask me why."  
  
"What would be so important, so secret, that Universa couldn't even tell Luna about it?" Syaoran asked, his face in a grave state.  
  
"I'll ask Kero what he knows about it tonight. I haven't sensed anything, but there have been times before when I didn't and something was wrong."  
  
The whole thing kept bothering Sakura late that night. She and Syaoran had gone out to see a movie. By the time she got home, Kero was asleep.  
  
'I'll wait till tomorrow,' Sakura had thought as she slipped into her pajamas and then into her own bed.  
  
"Syaoran! Saleen! Tomoyo! Dad! Luna! Kero! Yue! No!" Sakura screamed, falling to her knees at the sight of their mangled bodies. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and nothing seemed real.  
  
"No!" she cried, seeing all her friends at school dying too. Sakura pulled out her staff and whispered the charm, barely able to speak. But the words just flowed out of her mouth, she had no control on what she was saying, "Key of Clow… Power of Magic… Power of Light… Surrender the Wand… The force Ignite! Release!" These weren't the words she normally would say though… those were the words for her old staff… not her star staff… something was wrong. The old staff came to her, but it wasn't right. Suddenly, white light surrounded her, and she felt amazing pain.  
  
"No…" she whispered, but it failed. The world around her was dissolving into black.  
  
A faint voice called out to her, "Sakura! Sakura!" reaching out, Sakura tried to touch the voice, to grab hold of someone, to do anything to stop the pain and horror.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Suddenly, all the pain died away. A sharp pain was suddenly issued on her face. Screaming once again, Sakura fell into the never ending darkness, not having the strength to pull herself out.  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
***Sakura G: Okay, just wanted to say that I did not mix Yura of the Demon Hair and Sierra of the Demon Hair up. They are related. You will find out more on Sierra later but Sierra is my own character. As soon as I finish this story, I will be working on my InuYasha (in which she will appear), Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon story. This one is also the sequel to my Card Captor Sakura story plus all of my Rurouni Kenshin stories.  
  
I've had the biggest thing of writers block so I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've had MAJOR writers block and plus track season has started and the coaches are pounding us! But now I'm on spring break so I should be able to get a few more chapters out. ^^V  
  
Hehehehehe… I love being evil! And I just LOVE cliffhanges! Ha! Well, the next chapter will be longer (since this ones only 7 pages) and will be out probably whenever I get this out. I'm going to continue typing but it'll just be in the next chapter. Okay well, I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. It'll get better soon, I promise!  
  
***Glossary: Sakura: Cherry Blossoms  
  
Saleen: Made up  
  
Luna: Made up/Other stories  
  
Universa/Uni: Made up  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^_^V*** 


	5. Never Ending Darkness

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Saleen, Luna, Uni, Maylo, Kana, Koroko, Shisha and um… some others.  
  
***Author's Note: Okay well I'll continue where I left off. That's what 'To Be Continued' means so… ya.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
"No…" she whispered, but it failed. The world around her was dissolving into black.  
  
A faint voice called out to her, "Sakura! Sakura!" reaching out, Sakura tried to touch the voice, to grab hold of someone, to do anything to stop the pain and horror.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Suddenly, all the pain died away. A sharp pain was suddenly issued on her face. Screaming once again, Sakura fell into the merciful darkness, not having the strength to pull herself out.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Never Ending Darkness  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran cried, shaking Sakura's form. But she refused to wake up. He slapped her face, anything to wake her up, "No! Sakura! Sakura! Please… Sakura…" Syaoran cried as he slipped to his knees, holding her head in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry… we came too late… She must have seen… Death," Kagome said, trying to comfort him. She glanced up at Shisha, "Anything we can do?"  
  
Shisha shook her head, "I was afraid of this. Seems she has already seen Death."  
  
"Is there anyway we can save her?" Tomoyo asked. She was wrapped in Serena's arms, as she too was trying to comfort her.  
  
Shisha paused for a moment, "Well… I'll have to ask my boss that. I'll call him now. Megumi, Tsubame, can you watch over her? Make sure she doesn't…" Shisha left the sentence unfinished before heading downstairs.  
  
"What do you mean Death has already taken her soul!?" Shisha's boss cried over the phone. She had gone downstairs and had reached headquarters, only to find the chief was livid.  
  
"It's true Chief. She won't respond. She's got all pf the symptoms of Death."  
  
"She' in a coma?"  
  
"Yes, we can't wake her up."  
  
"Is she saying anything?"  
  
"Just muttering things like no and she sometimes names her friends. She's quiet most of the time."  
  
The chief was silent. Finally, he spoke, "Shisha, that means we will only have four teams-four goddesses. The legend speaks of five. Something must be wrong."  
  
"Sir, the legend speaks of five goddesses, descending upon Death and fighting a harsh battle. But in the end, the five fail. The legend then tells that the soul of one of the others from the five teams, is the true goddess, and from her body comes the fire goddess. But she too is unsuccessful."  
  
The chief continued the story, "And then, from the body of the fire goddess, will be the birth of Life, the only thing that can destroy Death. This is how the legend goes. Why do you ask about it?"  
  
"Because maybe she is the is the first one Death strikes down. Maybe Death has beaten us in gathering the goddesses."  
  
"Impossible. My readings show that Death is in the DBZ dimension and fighting with the group their now. Something must be wrong."  
  
"But sir, I-" But Shisha was cut off.  
  
"Shisha! This just came in! We've got the final names of the holders of Death's soul!"  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"The names are: Maylo ("We've got her."), Sierra ("I've sent a team to get her."), and Saleen."  
  
Shisha was frozen to the spot. Breathing quickly she whispered into the phone, "Sir… does… does she know yet?"  
  
"According to my calculations, she… she learned of her job last night. She saw the vision."  
  
Shisha's heart stopped.  
  
"Shisha, be warned, she-" but he was cut off. Her breath quickening, Shisha slowly turned around. There was Saleen, holding a pair of scissors and the phone cord. And on her face, was the sign of Death, the pale skin, and the wicked smile of death and destruction.  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
***Sakura G: Ya, ya, ya. I know. It's only three pages. But hey, that means the chapters will come out faster! ^^ Anyway, so we learn a bit more about how they are going to defeat Death and we don't learn a single thing about what happened to Sakura other than she was supposedly the evil spy person until the names came in. You'll learn a bit more about Death, these "goddesses", whatever happened to Sakura, and everything else in either the next chapter, or future chapters. Okay then well, bubye! ^^V  
  
***Glossary: Sakura: Cherry Blossoms  
  
Saleen: Made up  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^_^V*** 


	6. A Legend Not Yet True

***Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
***Author's Note: Okay well I promise this chapter is actually like a chapter and as long as chapter something-or-other which was like, 14 pages long or something. No more short chapters. My limit shall now be… 10! I must has at least 10 pages! My punishment if I don't, flames from all you peoples. ^^;;;  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
"According to my calculations, she… she learned of her job last night. She saw the vision."  
  
Shisha's heart stopped.  
  
"Shisha, be warned, she-" but he was cut off. Her breath quickening, Shisha slowly turned around. There was Saleen, holding a pair of scissors and the phone cord. And on her face, was the sign of Death, the pale skin, and the wicked smile of death and destruction.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Legend Not Yet True  
  
"Um… hey Saleen…wh-what are you doing?" Shisha said, trying to force a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Say Saleen, since when did you shake like that?" came a voice from Saleen's mouth that clearly wasn't her own voice.  
  
Shaking, Shisha dropped the phone and whispered, her eyes wide, "Death."  
  
"Oh, I see. You've figured out who I am! Good girl! Now, the only question left is how to destroy you. Hmm… I want to have SOME fun…"  
  
Shisha, suddenly turned and dashed for the back door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Saleen said as she shot a red ray of light that stopped Shisha in her tracks, "You're not going anywhere. Not until I'm finished with you that is."  
  
Shisha glanced at Saleen. Panting, she pulled out her staff that she used to teleport with. However, at the top, instead of the wire shaped diamond and crystal in the middle, sat a large green globe; green and silver smoke swirling around inside of it. The wiring that went around the rod part wound it's way around the globe and at the top went up in a spike. Shisha swung with staff around and pointed it at Saleen's face. But Saleen only smiled even wider. She threw her arms to the side and threw her head back, white light shinning from the center of her chest, blinding Shisha. Not only her eye sight, but pain seared through her body and she crumpled to the floor - presumably dead. Smiling, Saleen walked over Shisha's body to the door, and slipped out into the cool, night air.  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
"She's going to be alright!"  
  
"I'm so glad!" The voices were new to Sakura. She had never heard them before. Through the darkness, she saw a dim light. Light! She wanted to leave this place. Struggling against the darkness, she made her way towards the light. When she finally reached it, she realized it was a star, shining brightly. She slowly reached out, her fingers feeling a tickle and she realized how cold she was and how warm the star felt. She reached out and took the star in her hand. Right when she took the star, it shinned brighter than anything Sakura had ever seen and washed the darkness away. Sakura opened her eyes to see people surrounding her. She was lying on her bed, Syaoran at her side, Tomoyo standing next to her, and the whole room filled with people she didn't know.  
  
"Sakura! Oh Sakura you're alright!" Tomoyo cried, tears threatening to spill. Sakura smiled at her friend before glancing over at Syaoran. He had a look on his face of deep concern but the smile on his lips told her he was glad she was back. It was then that she realized that the warmth, supposedly from the star, was actually Syaoran's hands, clutching her own tightly.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" she murmured, feeling very groggy, "Who are these people?"  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said extending one hand and issuing to some of the people, "These are the Sailor Scouts. Those people, (he pointed to InuYasha and Kagome) are InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kelala, and Shippo. And those over there, (pointing to Kenshin and the gang) are Kenshin, Kaoru, Koroko, Kana, Sano, Megumi, Tsubame, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Miaso."  
  
"You've got a good memory," said one of the girls on the uniforms. Sakura remembered she was one of the "Sailor Scouts." Sakura nodded to each one, but still didn't understand why they were there.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of coldness passed through her body. Her eyes got wide and she could feel the fear rising in her. And she wasn't the only one who had felt the wave. Three other girls began shivering and their eyes became wide too.  
  
"Did… did you feel that?" One with raven like hair whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself while the boy in the red hatori, took her in his arms and looked down at her, looking very worried. The other girls just simply nodded, one of them being from the "Sailor Scouts" and had long blonde hair in pig-tails while the other girl had long red hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"What was it?" the red-head asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"I've never felt anything like it," the other one replied.  
  
"I have," said the raven hair girl.  
  
"Kagome what was it?" asked the man who was holding her.  
  
Kagome shivered before whispering, as if in fear of the name, "Death." Everyone gasped.  
  
"Death was here!" a red-headed man cried, obviously shocked at what he had heard. Kagome nodded. Everyone was silent. Suddenly, someone cried, "Where's Shisha?"  
  
A tall man with spiky brown hair and white clothes dashed down the stairs. Sakura heard him curse then he came back up, throwing the door open.  
  
"Something's happened! Saleen's gone and Shisha's dead!" Once again, everyone gasped. IN a tremendous effort, everyone squeezed through Sakura's small door and down the stairs. Sakura, still in her bed, heard even more cursing and gasps. A second later, Syaoran, who had gone with the others came back up, his face pale.  
  
"Sakura, I need to explain a few things to you. Tomoyo, I think Megumi and Tsubame will need your help."  
  
"Thank God she didn't die!" Megumi murmured as she and Tsubame slowly carried Shisha up the stairs. Her clothes (that looked like one of Sakura's battle costumes) were charred and her face and hands were burned badly. Kana followed them, carrying the charred staff. Tomoyo and Setsuna were busy in the kitchen, preparing things from lunch, to remedies for Shisha. InuYasha, Kenshin, Syaoran, Aoshi, Hotaru, and Sano had gone outside to discuss what happened while Kaoru, Koroko, and everyone else were inside trying to clean everything up. Sakura had gotten out of bed and had gone to the store with Lita and Kagome to buy some bandages and herbs.  
  
After a few hours, Kaoru, Koroko, and the others had gotten the living room pretty well fixed up. The others were still outside talking. Megumi had declared Shisha alive, but in serious condition. Everyone was doing their best to find out what happened or to get things ready.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bell clanged, signaling for lunch and that the remedies were ready. Everyone pilled into the kitchen and got in line as Tomoyo and Setsuna were passing out plates and silverware plus of course, the food. Megumi sent Kana down to grab the large bowls of remedies but Sango ended up helping her.  
  
As everyone sat down and started eating, the conversation didn't very. Most people were talking about one thing: Death. However, Koroko was telling the scouts what had happened when they met up with InuYasha and the gang and that whole end of the table was laughing hysterically. While on the other end of the table, the conversation was very grave, things seemed to go well.  
  
After dinner, Megumi came downstairs and ordered a meeting of the teams. Once everyone had quieted down and were awaiting her speech did she speak.  
  
"Shisha is alive and well. However, she is still in serious condition. You may see her but I want only one person at a time up there and no one is allowed to question her about what happened until she is feeling better. Every hour however no one is allowed and Tomoyo, Setsuna, those are the times when I'll need more medicine. Kagome, later I'd like you to go out a get some more bandages. She's worse than I thought. Now, if anyone has anything to say, say it now." Megumi bowed and then slipped upstairs as Kenshin took the stand.  
  
"Alright," he said, looking very serious, "We believe we know what happened. It seems that Saleen is Death's spy. Shisha must not have known that and while calling Haven, she learned from them that Saleen was the spy. She was near the phonetelly ("Telephone," corrected Kagome), yes whatever, and we suspect Saleen cut into her conversation. InuYasha was able to tell that Saleen left through the back door. The only problem is we don't know where she is. That is, if she is still in this dimension. This is all we have on the subject now. Would anyone else like to speak?" Sakura raised her hand and Kenshin nodded. Stepping down, he went and sat down by his wife and Koroko while Sakura went up.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sure you are all wondering what happened to me earlier today. Well, I'm not sure really. But I do know what I saw. Usually, before something…" Sakura chose her words carefully, "bad happens, I see things in my dreams. In other words, I have premonitions in my dreams. Last night, I had a dream. It was very scary. All of my friends…" Sakura struggled to get out the words. Tears threatened to flow but she refused to stop, "I saw… all of my friends dead. And Kero and Yue and… everyone. Everyone who is special to me. Then, there was this really bright light and I felt a lot of pain. Like… like someone had set me on fire. Anyway, I then felt all the pain die away. Then I saw myself hanging onto a cliff, just my one hand hanging on. Then it felt like someone had slapped me and I let go and fell. I just kept falling and falling. Until I hit the bottom. It was dark and cold. I couldn't think any happy thoughts. I sat there, and I… I guess I was just waiting for the end. It was… never ending darkness forever. And then… I saw a star. And I grabbed it, cause it was the only light I had seen in so long and it brought me back. It scared away the darkness and everything was good again. And… I guess that's it."  
  
Everyone was silent. They all seemed to be thinking about their own things, about what would happen if they couldn't think of anything happy ever again.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome stood up. Everyone looked up at her, their eyes glued to her face that was set in determination.  
  
"What are we sitting around her for!?" she cried, looking at everyone, "We should be out there, trying to find Death! And we're just sitting here! Let's get going!"  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha said softly. She turned to him, "We don't know where she is. I can't find her scent anywhere. Pluto and Saturn don't have a clue where she could be. We can't find her."  
  
"But I can sense jewel shards!"  
  
"Jewel shards! But she doesn't have any!" Miroku said, looking beaten and worn. He looked much older and much more mature (but not less perverted as he had sat around the scouts in their mini skirts).  
  
"But I sensed when Death had attacked! So did Sakura, Serena, and Koroko! We can find her! Just trust me!" Everyone glanced at each other.  
  
"How will we all get to where ever she is?" asked Aoshi for the first time, "We can't fly or run like InuYasha."  
  
"We can fly," Mina said glancing around, "Well, we can teleport multiple people."  
  
"Kelala can carry four people," Sango injected.  
  
"I can use the fly card. It only works for two people though," Sakura added. Everyone started to get charred up.  
  
"Me, Uni, Luna, and Yue can fly ourselves," Kero added for the first time.  
  
"See!" Kagome cried happily, "We all can get there! Let's try it! We can fly over each continent and search for the darkness she gives off! It wouldn't be that hard! We can split up! I'll go with InuYasha (yes, you too Shippo) over one area, Sakura and Syaoran plus the guardians can go one place, Koroko can go with Sango and Miroku plus whoever else on Kelala, and Sailor Moon felt it so whoever goes with the scouts will have one too!" Everyone glanced at each other.  
  
"What about Shisha?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Megumi, Tsubame, Kana, and you can stay here," Sakura said firmly.  
  
"What! No, Sakura, I'm going with you!" Tomoyo protested.  
  
"Tomoyo you can't! What if something happens!? Besides, you have to make the stuff for Shisha!"  
  
"Setsuna can do it!"  
  
"She's a scout! She's needed to teleport! Tomoyo please! Do it for me!" Sakura said, getting on her knees. Tomoyo hesitated before sitting back down, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Then let's get going!" Serena cried happily as she thrust her hand into the air. "Moon… Cosmic Power!" The other scouts then followed suit.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye cried as she raised her pen.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Ami cried as she too raised her pen.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita cried, following the others.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina cried just like the rest of the girls.  
  
"Mini Moon Star Power!" Rini cried as she touched a brooch on her clothes.  
  
"Saturn Star Power!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Uranus Star Power!" Haruka cried.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!" Michiru cried.  
  
Colors filled the room and the next second, all of the girls were in their brightly colored uniforms.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts! Read for action!" Sailor Moon cried happily as she struck her pose.  
  
"Can we go now?" InuYasha asked, agitated. Kagome was already on his back and Shippo was sitting on her shoulders. Kelala already was loaded with Sango, Miroku, Miaso, and Koroko. Sakura had already pulled out her staff and had summoned the fly card. Now both she had Syaoran had large wings coming out of their backs. Kero, Yue, Luna, and Uni were all in their true forms and ready for flight as well.  
  
"Uh… sure," Sailor Moon said, sweat dropping a little.  
  
"We've got a positive reading here!" came Kagome's voice over the intercom, "Get everyone here as fast as ya can!"  
  
"Is she still in Saleen's body?" Shisha cried back.  
  
"No, it's her. She's in her own outfit and everything if that's what you mean."  
  
"Okay… where are you exactly? I'm sending your coordinates to Sailor Mercury but what should I tell the others."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome answer me! *silence* Kagome answer me now!" Shisha cried. All she could hear was wind and static.  
  
'Damn it!' she thought, waiting for Kagome's reply. Finally, it came.  
  
"Sorry! Death's spotted us!"  
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just dropped the mike. The scouts have arrived."  
  
"What should I tell Kelala's team? And Sakura?"  
  
"Tell them… tell Sango we're over her old village. She'll know what I mean."  
  
"Okay, I'm relaying your message to her. What about Sakura?"  
  
"Um… tell… I'm not sure. Ask her where she is."  
  
"Alright then," Shisha muttered as she flipped a switch on a small black box, "Sakura? Sakura do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear! What's up?" came Sakura's voice.  
  
"Where are you? Death's been spotted!" There was a pause.  
  
"We're flying over the Indianapolis Airport according to Uni."  
  
"Okay give me a moment!" Shisha cried as she flipped the switch again.  
  
"Kagome, Sakura says they're in Indianapolis."  
  
"Tell them to fly over to Milwaukee! Uni should know where that is! I've gotta fight! I'm hanging up now! Over and out!"  
  
"Alright then over and out!" Shisha flipped the switch again, "Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Head over to Milwaukee. Does Uni know where that is?"   
  
Sakura hesitated before answering, "Ya, we've got it. Over and out!"  
  
"Over and out…" Shisha murmured as she flipped the switch to off. She leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She had come to a few hours earlier only to find that everyone except Megumi, Kana, Tsubame, and Tomoyo had left to go find Death. Outraged, she quickly sent them each a pair of headphones that acted as walky-talkies and they could talk to each other. The small switch box sitting on her bed let her talk between different headsets.  
  
"So… they found Death?" Tsubame asked as she came in with a basket full of bandages. Behind her came Megumi with a large bowl of grounded up herbs. And behind HER was Kana with a large bowl of remedies.  
  
Shisha sighed before nodding. She then looked up and whispered, "I just hope everything goes well. If we can, we need to get that soul back in Saleen's body then send her to Haven."  
  
"Capture Death? I thought we wanted to destroy her?" asked Kana as she stirred the remedies.  
  
"No, this isn't Death. This is the evil inside of Saleen's soul. If it leaves this dimension and goes to the real death, then she'll become stronger. We need to put this evil soul back in Saleen's body."  
  
"Why? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just destroy this one?"  
  
"No. Because we must follow the path of the legend."  
  
"The legend? What does this legend speak of?" asked Megumi as she began to remove Shisha's old bandages.  
  
"The legend tells of Death. It tells us that long ago, a powerful priestess was fighting a soul splitting demon and lost. It spilt her soul, one side good, one side evil. It kept traveling, dimension after dimension until each side had gotten amazing power. But something awoke the evil side which we have named Death. It began destroying everything. This is where the legend comes in. They say that a messenger from a respected dimension, that's me, would go and find the strongest five. Those strongest five, are not only the strongest of the remaining dimensions but have the strongest evil souls that have not awakened. The five evil souls are captured and shown to a good one and become good themselves. Then, they each turn into the five goddesses, each with it's own power. But, according to legend, each goddess fails, and each time one does, the power goes to Death. It is said that Death becomes supreme ruler, until a follower of the good side has a vision and sees the final bit of evil spirit. As a last resort, the five teams go out and try to find this soul. They succeed. They convert it to the good side and it becomes the fire goddess. But she is not strong enough and also fails. But for some reason, her soul does not turn evil again and it does not go into Death."  
  
"So what happens?" Tomoyo, who had joined them, asked quickly.  
  
"Let me finish my story!" Shisha said before continuing, "They say, that is when the true goddess comes. They say that all of the converted souls did not go into Death, but into the fire goddess who was just like a cocoon for Life, the only one who can destroy Death. The legend ends by saying that only the strongest will survive and that time will tell the answer."  
  
"So no one knows if Life wins or not?" inquired Megumi as she finished putting new bandages on Shisha.  
  
"Correct-a-mundo."  
  
"Kagome! Get out of the way!" InuYasha cried as he pushed her out of the way of a large red beam. Kagome tumbled to the ground while the beam hit the edge of InuYasha's arm.  
  
"InuYasha! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! Stay down!" InuYasha snapped as he jumped back up, the Tetsusaiga clutched in his hands tightly. He quickly jumped to the side as Sango's large boomerang came crashing through the sky. Quickly followed by that was a long chain of hearts owned by Sailor Venus.  
  
"Sango!" came Miroku's voice. InuYasha glanced behind him to see Sango falling off of Kelala, blood spilling from her side. Kelala also had a large cash in her side and fell behind her mistress.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles… BLAST!" Sailor Mercury cried, creating a cloud that both Sango and Kelala landed on softly. Kagome and Miroku rushed over to them.  
  
InuYasha turned back to Death. She had already left Saleen's body according to Shisha. And she sure didn't look like Saleen. She was very pale and her long white hair fell past her knees, making it look like a large tangled mass. Her eyes were pure black and sent chills down InuYasha's spine. A long white gown hung to her thin frame and her long, thin arms with their white fingernails were cloaked in long pieces of cloth. Smiling wickedly she put her fingers together and sent another red beam at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha realized too late that there wasn't enough time to dodge the beam.  
  
'Damn it!' he thought, trying to think of a way out.  
  
"Rainbow Moon… Heartache!" came a cry as a large ribbon of hearts came spinning out of no where. The ribbon hit the beam and it seemed to be fighting against it. But the ribbon failed and the beam shot out at it's new target: Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon cried, ducking even though the beam hadn't reached her yet. No one was close enough or not busy to block the beam as it came crashing down upon her.  
  
Suddenly, a large black shield wrapped itself around her. Sailor Moon felt herself being held up. The red beam hit the center of the shield but disappeared. Sailor Moon glanced around to see that Kagome, Sango, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Kaoru, and Koroko had all also been wrapped in the black shield. The seven shield each shot out a black rope and the seven connected, creating one large shield. They kept rising and rising until they were high above the battlefield.  
  
"Where's it taking us?" Sailor Mars asked. Her question was answered as the shield descended and they were placed on top of the tall building. Setting them down, they all heard a faint voice.  
  
"Stand tall young warriors. By here, you shall help your comrades. Strike unknown and in stealth. And let it be known to Death, that she shall parish."  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she went to the edge of the building and glanced down. They had a perfect view of the whole battlefield.  
  
"We've got to be at least 100 yards up!" Kagome said, stunned at the height.  
  
"Ya," replied Mars, smiling, "Let's just hope none of us fall."  
  
"Are we supposed to attack from up here?" inquired Koroko, "Cause I'm only good at martial arts and swordsmanship and I know I can't do it from here."  
  
"No, I think you and your mother are only supposed to be protected way up here," Kagome said thoughtfully, "I can shoot my arrows and Mars and Jupiter can shoot down their too. Sango's injured. Maybe what that voice said is what we're supposed to do. You know, 'By here, you shall help your comrades. Strike unknown and in stealth. And let it be known to Death, that she shall parish.'"  
  
"I still don't know what it means though," said Kaoru as she backed away from the edge. She didn't like being so high up.  
  
"We attack from up here," Jupiter said, finally understanding, "We all here, well, Kagome, Mars, and I, all can strike down their without being seen. We're supposed to attack in secrecy. 'Strike unknown and in stealth.' Wanna try?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome said as she pulled out an arrow. Aiming at Death, she left the arrow fly. Unfortunately Death sensed the arrow and dodged it, but it did do some damage.  
  
"This'll be fun," Jupiter said smiling, calling upon the thunder dragon.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto cried as she swung her staff around and let the dark energy fly. However, Pluto hadn't been having much luck. Every time she seemed to attack Death took her energy.  
  
"I just don't understand," cursed Pluto as she dodged another one of Death's beams. She dodged to the left again, standing next to Saturn as a large beam of light shot through the sky.  
  
"Seems Sakura and Syaoran have arrived," Saturn murmured as she glanced up. Sakura, the Light Card in her hands, dived down at amazing speed, closely followed by Syaoran who had his own sword and spell cards.  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"She keeps taking my power!"  
  
"That's strange. You'd think she'd take mine. (a/n: Sailor Saturn is the scout of destruction so she has the power to kill and what not.)" Sailor Saturn said as she sent a purple beam out of the tip of her staff.  
  
"Silence Glaive!" she cried, the beam hitting Death's back. Death spun around and threw a small red energy ball at the two scouts. Pluto jumped in front of Saturn, spinning her staff, causing the energy ball to bounce off and hit a nearby building.  
  
"Forget it. Use another attack. Glaive Surprise!" Saturn said as she quickly went to help Miroku dodge another attack.  
  
Pluto calmed her senses and pointed her staff at Death, "Chronos Typhoon!" The large beam shot out and hit Death right in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.   
  
Pluto sent out another attack and cried, "Garnet Orb!" The energy ball went flying at Death but she shot her own out at it. They bounced off and each went flying into buildings surrounding them. Death glared at Pluto before shooting off and red electric wave.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" came a cry from above as a large electricity wave crackled against Death's. The two waves fought over each other, trying to blow the other person away.  
  
"Watch it!" came InuYasha voice as he jumped over the waves, fighting Death with his Tetsusaiga. Behind him followed Yue and Luna as they each tried to land a hit on her.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's arrow came flying out of no where, landing in between the two waves. The waves were suddenly gone but a large shock wave was sent through the city. Everyone was pushed up against some walls. Death, was the only one standing.  
  
"Here they come," muttered Kaoru as she watched Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, Syaoran, and Sailor Mercury floating towards them. After the shock wave the black shield had wrapped around them and brought them up to the building they were standing on. Everyone seemed pleased that they were able to rest. All except Mercury. She kept struggling against the darkness, but failed as it let her down.  
  
"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, realizing why the blackness had wrapped around everyone. They all had major injuries - Kenshin being in the worst condition. Kaoru ran to his side, tears spilling down her cheeks, and took his hand in hers, bringing it up to her cheek.  
  
"Dad!" Koroko cried, following her mother's suit and sitting across from him.  
  
"I can't treat wounds like these," Kagome said suddenly, "We have to get them to Megumi. She's a doctor."  
  
"But how are we going to get them all the way over there?" Mars asked as Jupiter sent down another lightning bolt.  
  
"Kero! Uni! Come here!" Kagome called over the edge. The two glanced up before flying up to the building.  
  
"Hey girls, what's up?" Uni said, smiling. At least, she was until she saw all of the damage. She took a sharp intake of air.  
  
"Uni, Kero, can you fly these guys back to Megumi? I don't have the kind of knowledge to deal with these kind of injuries," Kagome explained.  
  
"Sure… but we can only carry two per guardian. How many need to go over there?" asked Kero.  
  
"Well, there's Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Mercury, Sango, and Kelala. Kelala's too big to fit a person with her so one of you will have to come back."  
  
"That's fine. We-" but Mercury cut Uni off.  
  
"I'm not going back," she wheezed.  
  
"You have to!" Kagome cried in protest.  
  
"I can't… I have to find out… who… who's the one with the black shields…" Mercury said, reaching for her computer.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought that was Pluto or Saturn," Koroko said, suddenly looking worried.  
  
"No… they don't have… that kind of… power. It was someone else… no one we've ever met… before."  
  
"You mean like an intruder?"  
  
"No… just someone with power… who wants to beat Death too… I think it's a scout but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Where are they? My computer… *wheeze* isn't… picking anything… up…" They all glanced at each other before scanning the tops of the buildings.  
  
Suddenly, a large red beam came shooting upward, hitting the edge of the building. The edge where Kagome had been standing. HAD been standing.  
  
Kagome had felt the cement beneath her give way but her voice wouldn't work. The next second, she was falling. The building was a blurred pole in her vision. She heard screaming, and finally figured out it was her own voice. The ground was getting closer. Behind her screams, she heard an evil laughter, turning she saw Death falling alongside her, laughing evilly. Death spun around and flew off, throwing red energy balls at the sailor scouts below, still laughing.  
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see a red blur, holding her tightly.  
  
"InuYasha…" she murmured, her screams dying down. But that was when she realized something was wrong. His silver hair, wasn't silver. It was red. Everything was turning red. His grip on her was slipping and they were falling faster, the ground coming closer and closer.  
  
"InuYasha!" she screamed reaching out and clasping onto his arm. It was wet. Red. The red color was filling her eyes. Red was everywhere. The sound of the laughter and the screams were gone. Her own voice was gone. The sound of the wind was gone. All she could see, was red.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha had cried. He had dodged the beam easily, not realizing the beam's true target. It had cut off the edge of a building. Big deal. Nothing that concerned InuYasha. He didn't care if the city was trashed, as long as Kagome was safe. But that's when he heard it. The high pitch scream. The high pitch scream that only belonged to Kagome. She was falling, Death was laughing, and InuYasha's heart was in his throat. He had jumped up to catch her. He had wrapped his arm around her waist. He heard her screams dye down. He heard her whisper his name and he had smiled. But Death wasn't going to allow him to save her. She had shot another beam. And this time, Kagome didn't get hit. Because InuYasha had.  
  
The sound was gone. InuYasha couldn't hear the sound of the wind or Death's laughter.  
  
'Something's wrong,' InuYasha thought trying to shake his head, 'Something's wrong. Where is all of the sound?' Then he heard it. It was soft but InuYasha saw Kagome's mouth open wide and scream.  
  
"InuYasha!" but he was leaving. He couldn't hear any more. No more. He was loosing his grip on Kagome. But something pulled him back to her. He suddenly felt the immense pain flooding through him. It was then that InuYasha realized, he was dying.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha hit the ground with a loud crunch. Everyone tried to run over to them but Death made sure no one was able to. Super Sailor Moon (who had transformed earlier) was almost close enough but was pulled back by a red rope created by Death and she was then swung into a building. A dark shield wrapped around her and Miroku (who had witnessed the same fate) and took them up to the building where Kero and Uni had been taking people to Megumi. However, no black shield formed around Kagome or InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered as she crawled painfully over to where he had landed, "InuYasha…"  
  
"Kagome…" he replied, it hurt him to talk. She crawled over and lied down beside him, curling up against his bleeding side. She closed her eyes, tears falling from them, littering the ground. She pressed her mouth against his arm, realizing that his bare skin was showing where his hatori had been burned away.  
  
"Kagome…" he whispered again, bringing his hand up to her face. She opened her eyes to stare into his golden globes, "I'm… sorry… I couldn't… protect you…"  
  
"No… it's alright… everything will be… fine. Just you wait and see," Kagome said, trying to smile. InuYasha pulled her forward (using what strength he had left) and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Kagome… I love you…" he murmured before closing his eyes.  
  
"I love you too… InuYasha…," she replied. She then looked into his face. It was calm and looked like he was in no pain at all. Suddenly, reality hit her.  
  
"InuYasha…" she said, the hardness obviously in her voice, "InuYasha open your eyes… InuYasha!" panic had now also slipped in.  
  
But to Kagome's luck, InuYasha lazily opened his eyes and saw her tears.  
  
"What's wrong… Kagome?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"You…" she replied numbly, closing her eyes and curling up even closer to him.  
  
"Me?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I… I thought you were gone… you looked… you looked so peaceful… I thought you had left me."  
  
"I told you Kagome! I'll never… leave you!" But, breaking his promise, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. Kagome's own eyes snapped open and she looked at him.  
  
"InuYasha? InuYasha? InuYasha!" she cried, shaking him softly. The smile didn't leave his face. Neither did the pale glow on his skin.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
***Sakura G: Oh do I love being evil! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I also LOVE killing off the characters. It's so much fun! ^^  
  
This chapter better be long enough! It's 17 pages, 3 more than last time. I kinda just rambled on though… it's hard to write really long chapters like this without rambling ya know. Anyway, the next one will be out soon. I've got plans for chapters 7 and 8 so I know what will be happening… well… sort of. This chapter's got a lot of words too! I mean, 17 pages, with 5822 words! That's a lot!  
  
Okay well, bubye for now! ^_~V  
  
***Glossary: Sakura: Cherry Blossoms  
  
Saleen: Made up  
  
hatori: that red thing InuYasha wears  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^^V*** 


	7. An Unforseen Twist

***Disclaimer: *snores*  
  
***Author's Note: Now I know that last chapter was long enough! I mean come on! 17 pages! That's how long chapters are in real books! You guys have got to be satisfied by that! Sheesh!  
  
I LOVE to be evil! Killing off the main characters is so much fun! I love making cliffhangers too. Man, I feel sorry for you people.  
  
In case you peeps haven't noticed, I'm a MAJOR Inu/Kag fan. Miroku and Sango are good too but Inu and Kag are my best. ^^ I'll try and get some Sakura and Syaoran in there but I think I'm done with anyone from the Kenshin group and Darien isn't there so I can't do Sailor Moon so… ya. But I'll try and get some other poofiness in there other than just Inu and Kag.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
***Last Time…  
  
"I… I thought you were gone… you looked… you looked so peaceful… I thought you had left me."  
  
"I told you Kagome! I'll never… leave you!" But, breaking his promise, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. Kagome's own eyes snapped open and she looked at him.  
  
"InuYasha? InuYasha? InuYasha!" she cried, shaking him softly. The smile didn't leave his face. Neither did the pale glow on his skin.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
An Unforeseen Twist  
  
Everyone heard Kagome's screams but no one understood what was going on. No one felt the pain in Kagome's heart. No one felt the tears splashing down her face. No one heard the whispered proclaim InuYasha had told her moments before. The only thing that anyone could hear was Kagome's screams, and Death's laughter.  
  
Everyone had spun around to see InuYasha's body, Kagome throwing herself onto it. Everyone saw Kagome's tears and the blood. The red blood that was everywhere. But no one could grasp the fact that InuYasha was dead.  
  
"No…" murmured Sango as she buried her face into Kelala's soft fur. Everyone else turned their faces away from the scene. It was all just too much.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around the dead hanyou's neck. She placed her lips up against his ear, whispering softly, "InuYasha… you… you promised… you promised me you wouldn't leave…"  
  
But InuYasha didn't reply. And it only tortured Kagome even more.  
  
"Is… is there anything we can do?" came a voice from behind her. Kagome turned around to see most of the sailor scouts. A thought then occurred to Kagome.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" she cried, "You can bring him back can't you? You have the powers to heal people! I saw you use them on one of the others! Please, help him!" But Super Sailor Moon only lowered her head and turned away.  
  
"I wish I could Kagome," she said softly.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Kagome said, disbelieving.  
  
"I… I can only heal people who are alive, Kagome. InuYasha is… gone."  
  
"No! I won't believe it!" Kagome screamed, covering her ears and burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm afraid, no one can help him now," came Sakura's voice. Kagome whipped her head around but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Not even I can bring people back from the dead."  
  
"No one can bring back the dead. You would have to have magical powers," Yahiko said, frowning at InuYasha's body, "He was a good man. And he died protecting the one he loved. He loved you Kagome. And he loved to fight. When he died, he was happy. I guess, that was the best that it could be."  
  
Kagome nodded, the screams finally fading from her. Suddenly, an explosion near them all brought them back to reality. They were in the middle of a fight with Death! Everyone, seeming to understand this, jumped from their positions and went off to back what they were doing.  
  
Kagome found herself waiting for InuYasha to wrap his arms protectively around her. She turned to look at him, another wave of fresh tears coming. But something was bothering her.  
  
'What is it?' Kagome thought as she watched everyone fighting off Death. Then, the wonderful thought appeared to her.  
  
'I died once! And I was brought back! I… I just need to ask Sessho-Maru for help!' And she was right. Sessho-Maru, InuYasha's older brother, had the power to bring the dead back to life. He had brought Kagome and, a little girl that tagged after him named Rin, back to life. Why couldn't he bring his brother back.  
  
Struggling, Kagome put InuYasha's arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. Moving along slowly, she edged around the debris, making her way towards the large building Sango and the others stood upon.  
  
"Yahiko look out!" Sano cried as he pushed Yahiko out of the way. The thin, red beam shot through the air, slicing Sano's already injured shoulder. He fell to the ground, and Yahiko went to his side.  
  
"Sano! All you alright?" he asked, keeping his eye on Death as she battled it out with Super Sailor Moon. A distant cry of "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" told him she was holding her off.  
  
"I'm fine… look, Yahiko," Sano said, cringing in pain, "We can't beat her. We're just in the way of the scouts. Their the only ones with real power here."  
  
"But what are we supposed to do? Besides, Shisha said we ranked…"  
  
"Dead last. We're no match for Death. Look at Sakura, she's got magic too. The only reason InuYasha's out of the game is because of Death going after Kagome. Every man's got a weak spot."  
  
"I don't. And neither do you. I'm sure Kenshin doesn't either."  
  
"Use your head boy!" Sano said, looking disgusted, "We've all got weaknesses. Yours is your family; Tsubame and Shinya. Mine is my family; Megumi, Chihiro, and Sento. Kenshin's the worst of them all. He'll do anything to protect his family; Kaoru, Koroko, and Kana."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"Look, get out of the way. Help Sango or go back with Uni and Kero to help Megumi. That's what I'm doing. We're no help here. Besides, we're both about to fall apart." Sano glanced at his bleeding shoulder and then at Yahiko's arm that had a large gash. Yahiko covered up the wound with his hand, and nodded, silent.  
  
"Pluto," Sailor Saturn whispered as slid back next to her, panting, "We can't beat her. I've got a plan. Are you willing to go for it?"  
  
"Sure… anything to defeat Death," Sailor Pluto replied as she side-stepped an energy ball. She leaned over as Sailor Saturn whispered her plan into her ears. Once she was finished, she nodded and pointed her staff at Death, the end of it spinning wildly.  
  
"It's risky. You sure you want to go through with it?" Sailor Saturn said as she followed Sailor Pluto's suit.  
  
"Anything… to defeat Death," was Sailor Pluto's only reply. She closed her eyes before muttering softly, "On three."  
  
They pointed their staffs in the sky, the tips touching before crying, "In the name of Pluto, In the name of Saturn! We call upon our planet's, our father's, to give us the power! Deadly… Destruction… Time Silence!"  
  
Suddenly, the sky grew dark (or darker than what it had been). Lita shivered as she felt electricity flow through the air. The clouds gathered and the earth began to crack. The earth shivered, sending buildings falling all around them. The two closed their eyes, and started floating upward. Bright light wrapped around their feet, pulling them towards each other until the light covered them completely. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. The light died and everyone turned to look at what had happened; including Death. And what they saw made all of their jaws drop.  
  
Their, more floating than really standing, was Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn - combined. A new sailor scout stood their holding the combined form of the two staffs. Her long hair was Sailor Pluto's normal hair length, but jet black; Sailor Saturn's color. The suit was a mixture of purple and silver while the tiara was the only thing that had really changed. Instead of being the usual golden one with a colored gem in the middle, there was no tiara. Instead, was the symbol of the planet Pluto and Saturn, one overlapping the other - glowing a light lavender.  
  
The staff had changed the most though. It had the same "body" and "head" as Sailor Saturn's staff but a small red globe was sitting in between the blades. At the bottom of the blade where it joined with the pole was a fanned out section - same with the bottom. Both parts from Sailor Pluto. It was a light silver except the red globe and the lavender blade.  
  
The Sailor Scout, as he name was unknown, raised the staff, before pointing it at Death.  
  
"What happened to them?" Super Sailor Moon asked. But no one could answer. Because no one knew what happened.  
  
"You…" the Sailor Scout said, talking to Death, "I am here to take you. I am the sailor scout of time and death, I am Sailor Tieath (pronounced: tie-e-th). I have come to take you away from this place."  
  
"Ha! Like you could!" Death mocked, throwing a red energy ball at Sailor Tieath. But the ball just bounced off her.  
  
"Do not try and resist," Sailor Tieath said coolly, still pointing the staff at Death. Suddenly, the red globe sitting in the middle of the blade started glowing and the next thing everyone knew, there was a giant lavender energy ball floating in front of the blade.  
  
"You think that little thing can hurt me?" Death said, smiling evilly, "Well, you can try it. But I don't think you'll get very far."  
  
And for the first time, Sailor Tieath smiled, "Destruction Cage!" she said simply. The lavender ball was sent zooming at Death.  
  
Death smiled, and tried to flick the energy ball back at sailor Tieath. But something Death hadn't expected happened. The ball, right before it was about to hit Death, expanded. Death was too shocked to move until it was too late. The energy ball wrapped around her; sealing her in a cage of energy. Her screams were heard from the inside but she did not escape. And then the ball disappeared, causing almost everyone to gasp.  
  
"I am taking Death with me to the holding dimension," Sailor Tieath said, pointing her staff to the sky, "My shield can hold her for another two weeks. Find the remaining souls and then I shall come again. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn are fine. You do not need to worry about them."  
  
"But," Sailor Neptune said, confused, "You are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn! You're their combined form!"  
  
Sailor Tieath shook her head, "No, I am Sailor Tieath. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn did not form me. They summoned me with their last attack. They too are at the holding dimension and will be there with Death."  
  
"You mean… they're going to have to keep fighting Death until we find the evil souls!" Super Sailor Moon said, mortified.  
  
"Yes. This was their wish. When the summoned me, they promised to fight Death until either you collect the evil souls, or the until the two weeks are up. I must leave now." Sailor Tieath turned to fly into the sky but Super Sailor Moon stopped her.  
  
"No! Please, Sailor Tieath, switch them! I'll fight Death! Just let them come back here!" Super Sailor Moon cried, tears streaming down her face, "They don't deserve that! No one does! Please! Their my friends… please…" but Sailor Tieath shook her head.  
  
"Once they summon me with the spell, it is their choice. Only they can undo the spell. And I'm sure they wouldn't want their Moon Princess to be in their positions." And once again Sailor Tieath turned to leave but another voice made her turn back.  
  
The voice was weak but the spirit was strong. Kagome screamed with all of the power she could, "Sailor Tieath! If you have the power to subdue Death, please! Please bring InuYasha back!"  
  
Sailor Tieath looked sad for Kagome, she really did, "I'm sorry dear child. But even I do not have those kind of powers. I'm so, so sorry." and with that, Sailor Tieath disappeared into mist and left them all.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about Pluto or Saturn," Sailor Venus said as she took her Super Sailor Moon's hand and got ready to teleport, "Please forget about it for now. We have to get back and see what we have to do next." Super Sailor Moon was at a lost for words, so all she could do was nod.  
  
After the Sailor Scouts had teleported Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru back to Sakura's house, Sango helped Kagome onto Kelala's back (as she had been taken to Megumi and got better). They placed InuYasha's body next to her, and she took his hand in her own, holding it up to her chest. Sango jumped on and they headed off towards Sakura's house followed by Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Uni, and Luna.  
  
On the way there, Uni flew over to Kagome as she stared down at InuYasha's face.  
  
"Kagome…" she said softly. After a moment, Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"I… I'm sorry for everything that Saleen caused," Uni muttered softly glancing from Kagome to InuYasha.  
  
Kagome nodded, "It's okay. It wasn't her fault. I'm not mad at you or Saleen."  
  
Uni gave her a quizzed look.  
  
"I'm made a Death. She did this. No one else could have… could have… killed my InuYasha." Uni nodded then flew back over to Sakura as a fresh wave of tears began to flow down Kagome's cheeks.   
  
"Shisha you're okay!" Sakura said as they walked into her house.  
  
"Yep! And ever more powerful too! See?" she said, pointing to her staff. At the top this time, instead of a diamond or a green globe was a golden one.  
  
"What's your new power?" asked Sailor Venus as she helped Kagome carry InuYasha's body inside.  
  
"Well, now I can- oh my God! What happened to him!" Shisha cried, her hands flying up to her mouth.  
  
"He… he saved me. That's what happened," Kagome said softly, not taking her gaze away from his smiling face.  
  
"Kagome…" Shisha said softly. Suddenly a thought came to her, "Kagome! I… I think I can help him!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome cried, her head snapping towards Shisha.  
  
"At least, I think I can. I'll try. My new power is that I can heal any kind of injury and control souls. Maybe…" Shisha didn't finish. She quickly walked over to InuYasha and looked him over.  
  
"Put over on the couch," she said, pointing at it. Kagome and Sailor Venus set him down lightly and Kagome said by his head, placing it in her lap.  
  
Shisha pulled out her large staff and ran it over InuYasha's body. Suddenly, the globe at the top turned green.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome asked and Shisha shrugged.  
  
"I just got these powers," she explained, "I don't know what that means… yet." Placing the tip of her staff on InuYasha's forehead, she began chanting.  
  
Suddenly, a great light washed over InuYasha's body and Kagome felt her heart go up into her throat. She tensed (everyone did. They were all watching) and waited for the light to die away.  
  
And finally, it did. The room was quite as Shisha stepped back and they all waited for him to come back. That's when Kagome felt two things. One, InuYasha MOVED and two, InuYasha was warm again. Kagome's eyes got wide and her mouth opened in a wide smiled. Tears began to swim down her cheeks as tow golden eyes opened and met hers.  
  
"Kagome… why are you crying?" InuYasha asked softly, raising one hand to wipe her tears away.  
  
Everyone had left Kagome and InuYasha alone after he had completely come back and was able to run a marathon if he wanted.  
  
"InuYasha… you're alive…" was all Kagome could say. After everyone had left and InuYasha stood for the first time, Kagome had jumped up too, and had thrown herself at him, almost making him fall over. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hatori.   
  
InuYasha wrapped his own arms around her waist, one holding her against him the other stroking her back. The tears had come, again, and the next thing he knew his shirt was soaking wet.  
  
"Kagome… it's alright… everything's okay… I'm here now… please don't cry," her murmured, but he pulled her even closer. He stopped rubbing her back and put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, if that was possible.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck before sticking her nose into the **********CROCK********** on his neck. The tears were still flowing but lighter than before.  
  
InuYasha couldn't get her close enough. He had seen the pain he had caused her. Just like Kagome had when she died, he watched her only as a ghost. He had watched her desperately try and get him back. And he had seen the true love in her heart for him.  
  
Kagome just couldn't stop whimpering. Suddenly, she felt something soft running over her neck, making her freeze in InuYasha's arms.  
  
InuYasha bent his head down, using his nose to push aside the hair that fell by her neck.  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha's hot breath run across her skin and she shivered slightly.  
  
InuYasha, not realizing what he was doing, nuzzled her neck with his nose, taking in her wonderful scent and drowning himself in it.  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha's nose as it nuzzled her neck. She groaned in pleasure and exposed her neck to him even more. But suddenly, she realized that's not what she wanted. Pulling back, she heard InuYasha moan in protest and smiled as she turned and looked into his golden globes.  
  
InuYasha stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms. A single tear was slipping down her pale cheek as she looked into his eyes. Using his hands and being mindful of his claws, he used his thumb to wipe it away, holding her face in his hands. He smiled softly before wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, pulling her once again, closer and closer.  
  
Kagome's moved her hands, which had been around InuYasha's neck playing with the collar of his hatori, to his chest, clinging onto the material.  
  
InuYasha gazed into her eyes, smiling tenderly (a/n: amazing for him, I know…).  
  
"Kagome…" he whispered softly, "I meant what I said before I died."  
  
"I do too," Kagome replied, setting her head next to her hands on his chest, the soft material of the hatori comforting her even more. She then lifted her head up and smiled at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha leaned forward, grazing the top of her lips with his own, "I really do love you," he whispered before pulling her into his embrace and kissing her deeply.  
  
In her mind, Kagome was saying the words InuYasha had heard the night he died, "I love you too, InuYasha."  
  
"So Sailor Moon, will you help me?" asked Shisha.  
  
"Of course," Super Sailor Moon said instantly, "Anything if it will help rebuild the city or the lives that Death had managed to destroy."  
  
"Shisha," Koroko interjected, "If you brought InuYasha back to life, do you think you could bring everyone Death has killed here back?"  
  
Shisha thought her answer over carefully, "Not everyone… maybe not even a single person. It will take all of my power to restore the city. It was difficult to bring InuYasha back. I'm surprised he still had his memory when he came back. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. It might be too risky to try and do more than one person at a time and we don't have enough time to heal them all one by one."  
  
"So we're going to try and fix all of the buildings?" asked Super Sailor Moon. After Shisha nodded, she continued, "Then we better get going. I'm sure you want to get it done by evening."  
  
"Right," Shisha agreed. After thanking Megumi and Tsubame, the two headed off on Uni's back, back out to where they had fought so they could clean up the mess of buildings and blood.  
  
Once Super Sailor Moon and Shisha had returned, they all got in their positions to head off to the next dimension. Syaoran had explained everything to Sakura on the way back from the fight so she understood their new mission and what her job was. As everyone was pairing into twos, Sango had realized that Sailor Mercury hadn't explained herself from before.  
  
"Lady Mercury," she said, walking over to the chatting scouts. Sailor Mercury turned to her smiling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you talking about an intruder during the fight? You refused to come back here to get treated because you said their was someone helping us that we didn't know?"  
  
"Oh that's right! I completely forgot! Thank you so much Sango!" Sailor Mercury cried, throwing her hands up to her mouth. She quickly spun around and looked around before shouting, "Meeting!"  
  
Everyone quickly got silent and got seated in the chairs and on the couch as they waited for Sailor Mercury's speech. They all watched as she pulled out her mini super computer and touched her earring, making her special goggles appear around her eyes. She quickly began typing something before a large light came shooting out of the side of her computer, putting an image on the wall near her.  
  
The pictures showed Kenshin, Kagome, and Sailor Mercury herself being lifted by the black shields.  
  
"I took these pictures during the fight," Sailor Mercury began, "And began studying them once I was atop the building. I realized that none of us sailor scouts have the power to do this and I'm sure no one else here can, other than Sakura. Sakura, is this your doing?" Sailor Mercury turned to Sakura.  
  
"No… my shields are pink and I was using them around myself, Syaoran, and the guardians," she said simply, looking confused.  
  
"I suspected as much. These shields are an unknown force, trying to help us. We need to find out who it is. My computer scanned the area many times but couldn't find the source of this power. It may be an enemy, it may be foe."  
  
"But how can it be a foe?" interrupted Sailor Jupiter, "It was taking the injured up to a building where they were safe. Death never noticed us up there. We were also able to attack her and not be seen."  
  
"No, if it wasn't for black shields, Kagome wouldn't have fallen and InuYasha wouldn't have died. And Death did see us up there or she wouldn't have known where to shoot Kagome. It may have given us the bonus of being able to transport the injured, but it also killed one of our fighters [InuYasha] and almost killed Kagome. If it hadn't been for Shisha, he would still be dead."  
  
"Shisha, do you know about this strange force?" Kenshin asked, turning to Shisha.  
  
"No… I didn't know about anything that had happened after we turned off the head sets. It wasn't Sailor Pluto or Saturn? It seems that it would be their power."  
  
"They don't have that kind of power," Sailor Neptune stated simply, "Sailor Saturn is the scout of death and destruction. She wouldn't have a kind of shield like that. Sailor Pluto is strong enough to not need a shield and her staff can become one anyway."  
  
"So we all know it's not someone we know. Anyone have any ideas on how to find out who it is?" Sailor Mercury asked, scanning over everyone. But no one had a suggestion. She sighed, "Well… I guess we can move on but we need to keep our eyes open for anything that looks suspicious. Especially if it's black."  
  
After everyone was ready and paired up together in twos, Shisha raised her staff and began to call upon the time spirits. One by one, they started to disappear. Instead of InuYasha and Kagome being the last ones this time (they had left third so InuYasha could scout out the area) were Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"You sure you want to do this Sakura?" Syaoran asked as Shisha turned towards them.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yes… I want to save Saleen. I want her to come back so I guess I have no choice. Besides, they all need our help."  
  
Syaoran smiled sweetly at her, "Right."  
  
When they arrived at the new dimension, everyone, including InuYasha, gasped. The planet was totally trashed. Buildings all around them were destroyed. Bodies were everywhere and the site made Kaoru bury her face into Kenshin's chest.  
  
Kagome, who had never seen so much blood and bodies at one time, grabbed InuYasha's sleeve to keep herself from fainting.  
  
Shisha had closed her eyes and looked away (the same thing many of the sailor scouts had done) while Miroku had walked forward and began praying for all of the people's souls. Sango trembled as she covered Shippo's eyes. Even Kelala looked away.  
  
But Super Sailor Moon stepped forward. Puling out a small staff (a/n: who knows where she got it), she raised it above her head before calling out, "Moon Healing… Escalation!"  
  
A bright light shot out from the staff and everyone put their hands to their eyes to try and block some of the bright, white light. Once the light faded, everyone uncovered their eyes and gasped again (Yes, including InuYasha). The messy city was looking much better.  
  
The buildings had all been fixed and even Kagome was surprised at how advanced they looked. The blood and bodies had all disappeared. However, the clean up had definitely taken it's toll of Super Sailor Moon. She fell to her knees, breathing deeply. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus had rushed forward to make sure she was okay.  
  
Shippo, had also bounced over to her and asked, "What happened to all of the bodies?"  
  
Super Sailor Moon smiling sweetly at him before replying, "I buried them… there's a cemetery not far from here. They're all over there." Shippo, smiled back before hopping back onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Well… it seems this planet has taken it's toll. Death's definitely been here. I wonder how many other cities are like this… or worse?" Shisha said, dressed in a strange, skin tight suit.  
  
Saleen usually changed to the common era's cloth style but Kagome doubted that this was what people here were wearing. Her long blue hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore and it fell nicely to her thighs. She wore a skin-tight jump suit that was navy blue with bright orange strips down the arms and legs. She wore boots that were similar to Sailor Uranus's; boots with straps that wrapped all around the boot. She had a strange symbol on her forehead that look just like a leaf. Another symbol was printed on the front of her shirt that was the letter 'H' in the middle of a circle with wings. It shined gold and Kaoru wondered what it meant. On top of her head sat what looked like a navy nurse's cap but Kagome was pretty sure that wasn't what Shisha's job was. To finish off her outfit, a bright orange bag was strapped to her back while a belt was slipped around her waist with many compartments.  
  
"Come on," she said urgently, quickly walking towards a phone booth, "We need to get going."  
  
When Shisha reached the phone booth, she quickly stepped inside and dialed a number. InuYasha (with his demonic hearing) heard the phone ring three times before someone with a gruff voice answered it.  
  
Shisha didn't waist anytime, "This is Captain Shisha reporting from dimension number seven-two-eight-nine. I am here on mission A section twenty-two. I request a vehicle for transportation."  
  
A voice boomed from the other end of the phone and Koroko stuffed her fingers into her ears to try and drown out the sound.  
  
"Captain Shisha, request accepted. Correction: Booth seventy-five, city forty-seven B?" the voice boomed.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Request type?"  
  
"Hover-car type fifty-three. Awaiting transfer."  
  
"Affirmative. Transferring vehicle. Reply from vehicle once arrived. Over and out." Shisha quickly hung up the phone and stepped out of the booth. Ignoring everyone she quickly walked down the block and turned onto a dark ally and stepped lively down to the end. She tapped a brick in the middle of the wall and then stepped back.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the wall came open, exposing a large… well no one could really describe it. The best thing anyone came up with was Kagome. It looked oddly familiar and she realized it was the exact same ship used in a movie she had. It was, indeed, a spaceship. Except smaller.  
  
"Get on," Shisha instructed as a large boarding dock came down. Shisha stepped forward but then stopped in her tracks.  
  
Standing there, were two other people, each in a strange blue uniform with strange hats. One, a young woman with long, dark green hair, was saluting while the other, another young woman with light brown skin and a blonde ponytail sticking out from underneath her hat, was holding some kind of notebook, a pen in the other hand.  
  
"Detective first class Kiyone and Mihoshi responding for duty ma'am!" the girl with the green hair said once the landing dock had stopped.  
  
Shisha looked them over before talking, once again, in code, "Captain Shisha. Galaxy Police? Dimension number!"  
  
"Galaxy Police number thirty-six. Dimension forty-eight," the girl shouted once again.  
  
"Impossible. Dimension forty-eight was destroyed."  
  
"Negative ma'am! A young man named Tenchi Masaki saved it!"  
  
"Where is this Tenchi Masaki? I wish to speak with him!"  
  
"He is on board the ship ma'am! Along with Princess Ayeka and Sasami of Jurai"  
  
"Who else is aboard?"  
  
"Space pirate Ryoko and the genius Washu."  
  
"Washu! Bring her out! That's an order!" Shisha looked outraged. No one had ever seen her so mad. The one girl with the ponytail spun around and ran up to the door of the ship.  
  
"Washu! This lady wants to see you!" she said in a happy voice.  
  
The girl with green hair, looking like someone was about to fire her, spun around to the other girl, "Mihoshi! This is Captain Shisha! Be respectful!"  
  
"Aww Kiyone, don't worry about it," came a new voice. Out walked another young woman who had long pink hair pulled into a ponytail as well. Her clothes too her different but that didn't seem to matter to Shisha.  
  
"Is it true that you are the great Washu?" Shisha commanded.  
  
The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am Washu. Captain Shisha do you not remember me? Or Officer Kiyone and Mihoshi?"  
  
Shisha studied the two girls before smiling slightly, "The names bring back memories. Yes, I do remember them now. I was just making sure I wasn't walking onto one of Death's traps. I didn't expect you here though Washu. Since when did you go out fighting crime with the rest of the Galaxy Police?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just doing my friend Tenchi a favor. I owe him quite a few."  
  
"Tenchi? Now that is not a name a recognize. Who is Tenchi?"  
  
"Prince of Jurai. He is Achika's son. Amazing power that boy. The only reason our dimension isn't gone is because of him."  
  
"He stopped Death?!" Shisha said, disbelieving.  
  
"No, he put a shield around the dimension. Light hawk wings. An amazing sight."  
  
"No kidding… and you've got the princesses of Jurai and space pirate Ryoko in there too."  
  
"Well, I've got a smaller crowd then you," Washu said, pointing to everyone behind her. And she was right, Shisha did have a lot of people tagging after her. Ten Sailor Scouts (even though two were in the "holding dimension"), four swordsmen, one martial artist, one miko, one monk, one demon exterminator, three demons (okay, two and a half demons), four guardians, a cardcaptor, and a boy who could use a magical sword.  
  
"Well, let me introduce you to everyone," Shisha said happily, spinning around. Pointing to the InuYasha gang, then the Kenshin group, the Cardcaptors, and finally the scouts, she introduced them each, one by one.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all. You can meet the others on board. Shisha, we really must be going," Washu said, turning around and heading up the runway. Mihoshi, happily skipped after her while the other detective, Kiyone, waited until they all had headed up and took up the rear.  
  
Once on board, everyone was surprised to see how large the spaceship really was. Shisha followed Washu into a small room while Kiyone and Mihoshi led them into another large room. It seemed just like a large, round dome with glass all the way around.  
  
"Where's Shisha?" Sailor Mercury asked as she pulled out her computer and goggles.  
  
"She went with Washu to the control room. You can go if you want," Kiyone said as she walked over to a large house that had been sitting to the right.  
  
The house was oddly shaped and had a bright red shingled roof. It showed how much bigger the spaceship actually was if a whole house could fit inside.  
  
They all walked up to the house right as a young girl with bright, aqua blue hair in buns came rushing out.  
  
"Hello!" the young girl called, waving them over, "Kiyone, dinner's ready! Come on in! Bring the others too!" And with that, the girl spun around and went back into the large house. Smiling softly, Kiyone led them up to the house.  
  
"That's Princess Sasami of Jurai. She's our cook," she explained to everyone.  
  
Once inside the massive house, they all made their way to the kitchen. Sitting around a small, low table was two other girls, glaring at each other with fire in their eyes.  
  
"We've back!" Mihoshi said to the girls was she plopped down by one with spiky, almost white hair. The girl (with the white-like hair) turned to look at everyone and InuYasha frowned. She caught his eye and frowned back at him.  
  
"Kiyone," she said in a crisp, clean voice, "Why did you bring a hanyou here?"  
  
Kiyone glanced around and (finally) noticed InuYasha, "Oh! I don't realize your were a hanyou! Ryoko," she said, issuing to the white haired girl, "This is InuYasha and that's Kagome. InuYasha, this is the space pirate Ryoko."  
  
"Who just happens to be a demon?" he asked, looking Ryoko up and down.  
  
"Uh… yes… um. Okay, dinner time! Sasami said we're eating in the main hilt of the ship. There isn't enough room here," Kiyone said, leading to the back door.  
  
"No kidding…" muttered Serena (all o the Sailor Scouts had become normal again) who was pushed up against a wall.  
  
"Eat up!" Sasami cried as she placed a large pot in the middle of the long table. The wooden table was lined with all sorts of food. From duck to sushi. She even had ramen.  
  
Everyone, many who had been drooling slightly, grabbed their plates and began to dig in. Even Sasami's older sister Ayeka, who also was a princess, was stuffing her face.  
  
"Sasami," Ayeka said, pausing for a moment to flip back her long purple hair that was also in pig tails, "How did you know that Captain Shisha's group was coming today? We've been waiting for a whole week for them. And where have you been keeping all of this food?"  
  
Sasami smiled as she filled up Sano's rice bowl, "Well, Washu said that she got a reading from Shisha that they were coming soon. I went ahead and cooked everything. Washu has a HUGE pantry on this ship so I've had everything from the beginning."  
  
Everyone was having a great time except Kelala, Shippo, and InuYasha. They were all getting strange stares from Ryoko who, for once, had been quit throughout the whole meal.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me woman!" InuYasha finally cried, glaring at Ryoko.  
  
"Ya!" Shippo said, abandoning his plate to jump onto InuYasha's shoulder, "Why are you staring at us?"  
  
Ryoko simply shrugged before taking a big bite out of a chicken leg. Once she finished chewing, she simply said, "I've never seen demons like you before. Actually, I can't remember the last time I saw a demon."  
  
"Feh, well stop staring at me before I ram these chopsticks down your throat," InuYasha threatened, holding the chopsticks up.  
  
"Is that a challenge!?" Ryoko roared, smiling in a strange way as she promptly stood, causing her chair to fall back.  
  
"Yes it is!" InuYasha challenged back, also standing and knocking back his chair.  
  
Suddenly, the whole table was quite and all eyes were on them.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said, staring at him with a wicked grin on her face, "Don't make me say the 's-word.'"  
  
InuYasha stared at her, looking confused, "You mean shit? Why would that hurt me wench?"  
  
The grin disappeared from her face and InuYasha suddenly realized his mistake. He had forgotten the 's-word.'  
  
Jumping from the table, he dashed away but hadn't gotten very far.  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" WHAM! The whole room was suddenly filled with laughter and Ryoko was rolling on the floor. InuYasha quickly got up and dashed from the room, his face a bright red and his ears flattened against his skull.  
  
After the laughing had subsided and Kagome had found InuYasha (he had been in the house in the attic and it had taken Kagome FOREVER to find him) Shisha, Washu, and Sailor mercury returned.  
  
"I see you all ate well," Shisha said in an unusual manner, "We have some things to go over. Sailor Mercury, please hit the lights." Sailor Mercury nodded and the room fell into darkness. The only light came from a large golden sphere, floating above the table.  
  
Once the lights went out, Sakura snuggled up to Syaoran. After the experience of being in darkness with no light, she wanted to make sure he was there. He glanced down at her before wrapping her hand in his own.  
  
The golden sphere began to spin, slowly.  
  
Everyone's eyes were glued to the sphere which looked oddly familiar. Shisha explained, "This is the planet Earth in all of the dimensions. Each dimension has it's own Earth and they all look the same, even if the inhabitants are in the past, or future. Out of the hundreds of dimensions, each having there own "Earth", only twenty remain. Death is currently in a small, time room created by Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. It's time I tell you all of the legend," Shisha took a deep breath and nodded at Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury typed a few things into her computer and the large golden sphere turned into a person standing on a platform.  
  
"This is head of the Galaxy Police of the dimension Haven: Commander Kohahayhownn (a/n: pronounced I think: ko-ha-hay-how-nun)."  
  
The figure, who was wearing an odd uniform like Kiyone and Mihoshi, nodded before looking around the room.  
  
"I am here to inform you all about the legend of Death and the five goddesses," the figure boomed, throwing it's arms above him, creating a picture of what looked like a crude drawing of Death. His voice suddenly lost the boom-e-ness and was quite, as he explained the legend.  
  
"Long ago, a powerful priestess named Natura was fighting a soul splitting demon and was killed. The demon injected it's soul splitting poison into her body, making her soul spilt into two sides, one side good, one side evil. Each side of the soul was sent to another dimension and was reborn as a new person who was either good or evil. It kept traveling, dimension after dimension, until each side had grown amazingly powerful. The souls were to stay asleep, not awakening the dreadful powers inside. But something awoke the evil side and set it free to roam the dimensions. The evil side has named itself Death. As you all know, she began destroying everything. The legend speaks of someone letting her free and her rampage. The legends says that one day, a messenger from a respected dimension left home to find what is called "The Strongest Five." Those "Strongest Five," are not only the strongest creatures of the remaining dimensions, but also, a spy for Death is hidden in their worlds. Called a spy, they are the last parts of the evil soul. Their job is to awaken, and destroy the dimension. However, according to the legend, the five evil remaining souls are captured, and are converted to become a true soul: a good soul. ("It is at this point," he added, "That the legend is changed and only the highest officers of the government know the truth. Captain Shisha does not even know these parts.") According to legend, each good soul helps awaken the "Five Goddesses of Heaven." However, each goddess is said to fail in a fight with Death, and that their powers are handed over along with their life power. Death becomes the supreme ruler and creates a new dimension of her own that only contains violence and chaos. But there is hope. A goddess, uses the last bit of her power to see the last piece of the evil soul. She tells the "Five Strongest" where it is and as a last resort, they go out and try to find it. They succeed. They convert it to the good side and it becomes the strongest goddess: the Fire Goddess. But she is not strong enough and fails. According to legend, her soul does not go to Death who does not achieve the new powers. The final bit of the legend known as the "Lost Half," explains that the true goddess then comes. All of the converted souls did not go into Death, but into the Fire Goddesses' soul who becomes a cocoon for Life, the only one who can destroy Death. The legend ends with what is called, "The Flash of Destiny," a bright light which is cast off as Life and Death strike each other for the final time. The legend ends here, and no one knows who comes out victorious."  
  
***To Be Continued…  
  
***Sakura G: 22 pages should be enough for you people. I'm getting tired of typing long chapters. I don't try to! But I guess I try to fit a lot of stuff into one chapter. I stopped this one cuz I thought it was too long. I still had a lot of stuff to do. I'm guessing this story will only have around 15-20 chapters but end up with like, 20,000 words or something. I've almost typed that much anyway! ^^  
  
I'm adding a new section to the end of every chapter. Here it is:  
  
***Info: 22 Microsoft Works Word Processor pages; 7235 words long  
  
***Glossary: Sakura: Cherry Blossoms  
  
Saleen: Made up  
  
Shisha: Messenger  
  
Kohahayhownn: Russian for commander. I have no idea how to pronounce it though. ^^;;;;  
  
Natura: Nature in Italian. I have no idea how to pronounce is though. ^^;;;;  
  
***If you have any questions, comments, or flames (but none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! And if you would like to get any existing chapter edited, just email me! ^^V*** 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
For lack of readers, reviews, etc. I am going to stop working on this story for the time being. I spend over four hours a week typing up long chapters that no one (or no one I know of) reads. I will start writing again once I get 20 reviews or emails pestering me about the manner. Once that has happened, I will continue with this story.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Sakura G. author of Death's End 


End file.
